Death Derailed
by stephenopolos
Summary: Harry ends up dying a few to many times. After exchanging words with his reaper, the Destiny Repair office sends him back to age seven. Dave in Destiny Repair sees this as an opportunity to affect events beyond the Magic Britain and directs him to an Alteran Repository. Harry will take out his enemies on earth before heading to the stars. (Currently being beta'd expect a re-upload)
1. 01: Soul bond? Not happening!

AN: To anonymous and guest reviewers. If you want a response outside of the context of the story please login when reviewing. My policy for this story is to keep Author's notes and by extension review response to a near non-existent level. (it feels like cheating if half my word count is such notes) For such responses you can all turn to the forum now created under my profile.

Loosely based off of the Reptilia28 challenge "Don't fear the reaper"

Warnings (added 12/12/13): Dumbledore Bashing, some minor Hermione bashing mostly finished early. Weasley bashing confined to harry's former life Weasleys. Second childhood harry, powerful Harry, smart harry. Americans minor bashing. The start reads like a crackfic that turns serious halfway down.

Guest reviews will not be answered. Also for complaints about cliches see: adamheineDOTcom/2011/06/tropes-vs-clichesDOThtml

Edited: 11/12/13 (That's a most interesting date number wise. Took out the Goblin greeting nonsense. Added some minor clarifying dialog.)

31/12/13: further edits by my new beta Howie!

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to a spartan office, brightly lit with fluorescent panels. He was sitting in front of a metal desk with a false wood finish. Behind the desk sat a severe looking woman with grey eyes and brown hair pulled back into a tight knot.

"Are you trying to make my life difficult?" The lady screamed standing up behind the desk.

"Huh?" His rather intelligent response at the moment. Where was he? He looked around and saw a crossed wand and sickle emblem on the wall.

'Okay? This is odd.' Harry thought to himself.

"Listen, Harry." The lady continued. "This is your seventeenth time in my office. One more death and I mean one more and it's both your head and mine."

"Wait, I'm dead?" He managed to get out. Just noticing the little name plaque set precariously on the edge of the desk a short way from the computer monitor. It read:

Gloria

Department of Premature Deaths

"Yes idiot, you're dead…. AGAIN! Sorry about that. I'm rather frustrated at the moment. I mean seriously can't you just complete one year without getting killed at least once."

"Honestly! How was it a smart idea to just walk out in front of the bad guy and let yourself get hit with a killing curse?" Gloria shook her head in wonder.

"What about the..." he trailed off pointing towards his forehead.

"What? That soul fragment of a psychotic parasitic leech? Kid that thing hasn't been active since first year. You've been experiencing the bleeding over of a sympathetic link leftover and strengthened by that idiot's blood ritual with your stolen blood. And even if it were there it wouldn't matter, because it's not an anchor, just a leech."

"Now to continue, there was that killing curse by the snatchers on your nice little hunting trip. Drowning in the pond when you went to retrieve the sword. I was pleasantly surprised when you didn't die from getting bitten by Nagini, apparently that basilisk bite was worth something after all. Sixth year you got caught by a killing curse from that Malfoy brat during his escape. Before that was when you followed Mr. Black through the Veil. I've got three separate deaths during fourth year: killing curse by Riddle, drowning in the lake due to your stupid insistence on rescuing all the hostages instead of your own, should have just grabbed that Granger girl or the little minx of a veela and left. That would have thrown a kink into the plans." Harry sat up at hearing that last bit.

"Wait what? Hermione wasn't my hostage Ron was!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shut up I'm on a good rant here kid, and by the way. Do you realize people thought you were a bloody poofter after it turned out the 'thing you'd miss most' was Ronald Weasley?"

"Seriously?" Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes! Now stop interrupting me." Gloria glared. "Lets see, oh yes the DRAGON IN THE FIRST TASK!" Gloria practically screamed pulling at her hair before taking a calming breath and continuing. "You wizards are stupid. Need I mention that as a minor all magical contracts require the approval of your guardian, and should you breach an approved contract the punishment falls on the guardian not you? Contract magic is actually enforced by something Merlin did, and he didn't like the idea that people could force minors into unbreakable contracts before they understood the consequences."

Harry methodically massaged his temples and wondered if dead people get headaches.

"Third year dementors, and let me tell you fishing your soul out of that thing was disgusting. Had to do that twice." Gloria grimaced in revulsion at the distasteful memory.

"Second year, basilisk poison. Took us some doing to convince the bloody bird to cry on your wounds in time."

"But I thought phoenices were creatures of light?" Harry interjected.

"Myth perpetuated by Dumbledore, they're actually creatures of balance." She looked at the file. "Fawkes, if I have the name right, needed a push in the right direction because the first time he didn't get there on time. By the time he realized what he needed to do you'd already expired. Now where was I in my rant? Ah yes."

"First year, a freaking troll bashes brains in makes Potter pudding. Then you manage to fall from that cursed broom during a quidditch game. And at the end of the year Quirrelmort kills you with killing curse during that ridiculous obstacle course." Gloria looked up to the sky after she finished reading the file wondering if people, or more specifically her charges in particular were inherently stupid.

Gloria sighed and shook her head. "I'm not going to hold your deaths before your first year over your head. Those were mostly a combination of those vile Dursleys and the manipulative old fool."

Harry was still recovering somewhat from the earlier revelations. "Earlier deaths?" Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Like I said not going to hold them against you nothing you could really do. Let's think through your first year a bit more logically." Gloria said before taking a calming breath. "Seriously, setting a series of traps that three first years can work their way through? Why leave the key? Why allow the chess game to be played instead of just having the pieces simply attack whoever came through the door. Why leave the correct potion instead of making all the bottles contain draught of living death. Honestly, if it was a competent wizard they wouldn't need a potion in the first place! You have heard of the flame freezing charm? Why not just keep the stone on his person or under a Fidelius in his office. For that matter how do you know the stone that you got from the mirror was the real one?"

Harry gaped at her in disbelief as he tried to recall all the events that lead to his confrontation with Quirrell. "What are you saying? Was the stone a test? Is that it?" Harry interrupted his expression one of stunned bewilderment.

"Yes, that's probably exactly what I'm saying. Oh, and I'm not done ranting! You remember Ginny? You don't love her. That would be a combination of potions talking." Gloria rolled her eyes at the sheer impudence of their plan to ensnare him.

Harry sat up straight and stared at Gloria. "Really? But…" Harry trailed off trying to come to grips at the implication that he was being lead to.

"Your file says you're supposed to hook up with the Granger girl and live at least two hundred years and have more kids than you can keep track of."

"But…I mean…Sure Hermione, I mean she's kinda cute, and Ron…" Harry was cut off as he tried to think of a defence or an explanation.

"Potions." Gloria cut him off. "That monster in your chest during sixth year? Combination jealousy and lust potion. Molly brewed the potions, and Ginny having been brainwashed from an early age to believe you were destined to be her husband would have tried the maximum dose of amortentia but Granger would have noticed the effects immediately. Gods save us from fools who think it romantic to drug their love interests into paying attention to them. As it was the food you'd been getting from the Weasley's care packages during the summer previous were mildly dosed a slightly higher dose in the ones Ginny made special for you. And Ms. Granger was dosed with her own series of potions after fifth year mostly jealousy and lust potions, why else would she go ballistic over a book that contained a better method. Admittedly the file tells me that Ginny hasn't quite been herself since her possession in her first year, so try not to hold any of this against her." Gloria shook her head sadly as she closed the file on her desk.

Harry held up a hand to halt the tirade. "Actually Hermione is kind of unbearable. Just look at S.P.E.W. in fourth year. Seriously! And while I willingly admit the wizarding world is behind the times, she constantly judges on the sole basis of her own upbringing; I still love and care about her, but no as she is right now? I'd have to say really don't want to deal with her controlling attitude. In fact I refuse. She'd try to control me worse than Dumbledore! That is if I'm to believe everything you've said about him and the Weasleys. And the constant nagging, while I appreciate the reminder to do my homework; does she need to be so demanding!" Harry paused taking a deep breath. Harry thought to seal the deal with magic that he wouldn't end up in that situation again.

"I swear on my immortal soul that I refuse to have an intimate relationship with the bossy know-it-all who worships authority known as Hermione Granger, especially as long as she chooses to worship everything about Dumbledore including the the toilet bowl he uses. So. Be. It!"

With the final word his vision flashed white and he felt a wrenching in his gut as if something was forcibly torn away. He felt a little bad about doing that, but whenever he had brought his feelings and concerns to Hermione she kept pushing him to go to Dumbledore. The oath did give him an out though, if she could learn to think rationally about authority figures and not worship Dumbledore there might still be the possibility of a future there. Hell, it was downright Slytherin of him how he phrased that oath.

Gloria stared at Harry in shock at the gall of what he did. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Yeah I broke an unwilling _soul_ _bond_. Good luck fixing it. As I understand it my soul itself will now refuse to cooperate." Harry smirked.

"Fine, little shit, your secondary soul match is Lovegood. Have fun with that." Gloria growled in response, muttering under her breath. "Little brat thinks he can just upset the cosmic fruit basket."

Harry laughed. "Key to that is her last name. Love. Good! I'm sure Hermione could have been fun. But I'm just not putting up with her constant condescension. Her belief in her own moral superiority is remarkably similar to that of the pureblood supremacists, and their own belief in the righteousness of their actions." Harry huffed in exasperation.

"You really do hate me don't you. You little shit. You've just made my paperwork pile full for the next few days. Just for that I'm going to send you back to age seven." She typed a few commands into the computer on the desk, then waved her wand at him.

The room shifted and he found himself in front of another desk, this one was piled with paperwork. "Well Harry, welcome back! You've really got her mad this time. Last time I saw Gloria this upset was when George Washington came through here. Lecherous old man pinched her bum. I'm Dave. You're in the Destiny Repair office. Gloria transferred you directly from Premature Death with orders to send you back to seven years old."

"Bloody hell! And I don't have any say in this?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not really kiddo. But i'm willing to give you a few advantages. Anyone who can piss Gloria off this much is someone I want to get to know. As a recurring visitor I'm authorized to let you keep all your memories up to this point." he paused digging through the stacks of papers on his desk. "This is going to be both easier and harder; see you'd started to form something of a soul bond with Ms. Granger due to all the time you spent with her during school. Had you not rejected that bond the current version of her would have been given the option of joining you in the past. Since that bond no longer exists I gain just a small amount of leeway in how I can assist you."

"Ah here it is!" Dave exclaimed finally pulling out a thin stack of papers. "Temporal reversion authorization forms." Dave pulled a fresh form from the stack and attached it to a clipboard. "Classification: check, destiny requirements: check. Age to be reverted to: check. Agreement to abide by the rules for temporal incursions, sign here so I can let you keep your memories Harry." Dave pushed the contract into Harry's hands.

"Now hold still and look into this head grabber here." Dave pointed to a opening in the wall which readers will recognize as being similar to an Ancient Repository from the television show Stargate.

"This will set you up with something akin to occlumency shields that idiot Snape was supposed to teach you fifth year. It's a bit more advanced than that, but it's easier to figure out what I mean afterwards. Oh and it might hurt a bit." Dave said as he pushed Harry the rest of the way to the head grabber.

The neural interface seized Harry's head and worked on turning Harry's mind into an impenetrable fortress as it had been programmed to do by Dave. Harry groaned as the process completed and the head sucker disengaged. "You weren't kidding." Harry complained rubbing his temples. "So what's this advanced version of occlumency supposed to do?"

"Well, nobody but you can get at your prior knowledge meaning you are safe from legilimency. Memory charms won't work on you. You've got nearly eidetic memory which can be both a curse and a blessing. And you should have a better resistance to mind altering potions."

"I also removed what was left of the soul leech for the hell of it." Dave said pointing towards the iconic lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"So I won't be a parselmouth anymore?" Harry asked feeling his earlier confusion returning.

"Well, actually you get to keep that. Aside from it being a magical gift usually bloodline inherited. You've defeated the line of slytherin in magical combat, well technically your mother did the first time around. But as her heir it goes to you. As a language related magical trait, it's part of you now. Speaking of languages Harry, you should probably spend some time learning as many languages as you can. Never know if it'll be useful later in life." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm going to let you keep your wand. Unfortunately your going to have to learn how to use it after its been absorbed into your body. It'll let you perform wanded spells seemingly wandless." Dave said as he tossed Harry a magically repaired old holly and phoenix wand across the desk into Harry's hands. Catching his wand Harry only had a moment to examine it before it suddenly sunk into his arm.

Harry looked at where his wand had been sitting briefly as it sank into his arm and looked up at Dave in bewilderment. "But..wasn't that broken? That'll work still? So I don't need to buy it again from Ollivander?"

"Well, you should probably still buy the one at Ollivander's, using an external wand in addition to the absorbed one should give you something of an overkill. And of course it will work. We just did a minor temporal intervention to replace it with a duplicate right before it was broken." Dave smiled smugly. "In fact, yes definitely buy the one from Ollivander when we send you back. No need to reveal all your abilities to anyone and everyone. The research department assures me that there won't be any dangerous side effects to using a normal wand with the absorbed wand."

Harry sat staring at his arm where the wand had disappeared. He'd only just gotten it back and then it was gone again.

"Now for the rules! No telling anyone about this place, or your past life. If you do decide to pursue a relationship with Lovegood, and I can promise it would be very enjoyable relationship for both of you, you can tell her after you've married. The information is under something akin to the Fidelius which will ensure only your soul mates and you can work on it."

"One last thing. In your mother's family vault—one she didn't really know of by the way—is another device similar to the one that upgraded your brain. If you want to really work on your plan to turn Dumbledore and the wizarding world upside-down I suggest you go to the goblins early and gain access to it. You'll need to ask for an inheritance test." Dave clasped his hands giving a knowing smile at that last bit of information. He understood that it would do more than send the Magical World upside-down. Truthfully as far as Dave was concerned the place needed upsetting. It wouldn't be enough in his opinion to simply turn Magical Britain upside down. No It needed to be wrung out and hung out to dry .

"Any questions?"

"You said soul mates." Harry was starting to get over his shock at the whole thing.

"Eh? Slip of the tongue ignore it." Dave replied shiftily. "Oh would you look at the time. The higher ups want me to remind you they look forward to each fragment of that idiot Riddle's soul you send to the other side. Oh and your dad wanted me to tell you to prank the world. Have fun Harry!" Dave slammed his palm down on a large red button that had been hiding under a stack of papers.

The room shifted again and everything went black.

* * *

**Omake:**

Dumbledore walked into the spectral kings cross station. He was sure he would get here after harry but the boy was nowhere to be seen. He decided to take a seat on a nearby bench and wait for him hopefully he was just running late.

Maybe ten minutes, or perhaps an hour, or maybe it was an eternity later Dumbledore heard what sounded like a small child crying. Looking around worriedly as Harry still hadn't shown. Dumbledore noticed the mutilated childlike body underneath the bench he'd been sitting on.

'Oh dear' he thought, bending down to examine the pitiful thing.

Feeling both repulsed and drawn to the creature he reached a hand down to pick it up. For this to be here that meant He had somehow missed harry. He briefly wondered how much time had passed as he had the sensation that he'd spent longer here than he though he had.

The ragged bundle reached up and seized the old man's extended hand latching onto the foolish wizard in a manner similar to what the old man had condemned Harry to the night he left him on the doorstep of Mrs. Dursley.

**Alternative humorous ending to that omake:**

The ragged bundle reached a scarred hand up and pulled his finger.

PHTTBHTTHHTHTBBBHTHTHBT Dumbledore farted.


	2. 02: From the Ashes: A Day and A Letter

02: From the ashes: a day and a letter

Please excuse my mess. Beta insisted this was to be it's own chapter! - Always wanted to be able to blame the beta for anything different.

* * *

His body ached. Dammit, he hated being this small again. It was awkward before, now it was even worse because he was used to being bigger.

**_Lumos_**

His entire arm lit up like a glow stick. Damn Dursleys and their damned cupboard. He looked down. Sure enough he was in his seven year old body. He paused as the implications hit, 'Sirius!' he thought. 'He's still alive.' Harry mutters quietly, "OK, so let's see where, or rather when I am"

_**Tempus**_

The ghostly numerals formed in the air above his hand. August 1st, 1987 4:30 am.

Harry looked around in disgust and thought its time to make some changes. He started with an illusion of the cupboard exactly as it was. Then he started applying expansion runes he'd learned from Hermione during the camping trip from hell. At least he'd shagged her before Ron got to. Stupid witch had obliviated him afterwards but with his newly organized mind he could remember it. He'd have to visit the goblins some time to check out that head sucker Dave told him about.

He finished expanding the space beneath the cupboard enough that he could move around comfortably, and set about some permanent transfiguration to give himself a slightly more comfortable bed.

Harry checked the time again. His aunt would be up pounding on the cupboard for him to get up and make breakfast soon. "Well time enough to put an end to that!" he said resolutely. A quick **_Alohomora_** and the cupboard door opened. He still had an hour until his aunt and uncle were awake. He disillusioned himself, silenced his breathing and footsteps, and cast about a dozen other charms to ensure he wouldn't be seen or heard.

Performing a magical diagnosis on his relatives he found about a dozen odd compulsion charms, and behavioral modifications. Probably all designed to keep them from kicking him out or sending him to an orphanage. Working feverishly he transferred the lot of them into a small rock, then carefully he used the obliviation charm to remove all their memories of magic and replace their memories of hating him with indifference. He moved on to Dudley and did the same, but this time included some compulsions to force him to act less like a spoiled bully.

He made his way back to the cupboard under the stairs just in time for the alarm clock in his aunt's room to go off. He would have left already if not for the monitoring and tracking charms Dumbledore had on the place. Besides with his relatives now feeling indifferent instead of hate the blood wards if it existed should at least reach half power. He wondered briefly if he could modify it to focus on the relationship between his cousin and his aunt instead of himself. If the ward reached full power the Dursley family—and subsequently himself—would slip out of the minds of the wizarding world.

He finished carving the rune into the wall that would make this place inaccessible to his relatives when his aunt pounded on the door. "We're going out after breakfast, you're to head over to Mrs. Figg's. Before we leave or you'll be locked in here."

'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'seems not all of her unpleasantness was related to the charms.'

He transfigured the clothes to something that would fit him a little better, then left the house for Mrs. Figg's. He needed to take care of the squib spy anyway.

When he got to Mrs. Figg's he found she'd been the one to sell pictures of him to the various wizarding publications in his previous timeline. That's how everyone knew about his glasses and scar.

He wiped all memory of himself from Mrs. Figg replacing her mental image of Harry Potter with that of his cousin Dudley. Then placed a compulsion to ensure that her letters to Dumbledore would remain as they had been for the past three years. Steady, unchanged, and with nothing to alert Dumbledore that the boy was up to something.

After a brief moment of inspiration as he remembered the hair incident that left him with a sprained wrist and a week in the cupboard when his hair grew back after a particularly ugly haircut he decided to try changing his appearance like a metamorphmagus. He briefly wondered if he could fix his eyes with the ability. If it worked he could get rid of his old glasses. Liability that they were.

When he was finished he spent some time in the restroom concentrating on the feeling of his magic letting it fill him until his skin tingled with energy. Then he focus on what he'd look like if he were twenty-one with light brown hair instead of black and with no scar. He left his eyes green wanting to keep something of his mother about himself, but he worked on defining the shape of his eyes as perfect as he could. He pushed the image in his mind over his image of himself and felt has bones and muscles ache as he grew and stretched to match the desired appearance. His eyes felt dry and there was a brief stinging sensation as he closed them tightly waiting for it to pass.

Somehow he knew he'd done something different than the usual metamorph change. He felt stronger physically, though a bit drained magically. Opening his eyes again his vision was a bit blurry. Then he remembered to take his glasses off. He could see clearer than he had when he wore the glasses. He looked down and realized the clothes he'd transfigured earlier no longer fit. So he changed them again into a polo and khakis before apparating out of the bathroom directly to an alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron.

As he entered the pub he noticed Lucius Malfoy was headed towards the public Floo. He surreptitiously cast a switching charm on the elder Malfoy's money bag, his own pocket as a destination for Malfoy's gold, and the gravel from the alleyway outside to replace what he'd taken. At the same time he transfigured the loose rocks to look and feel like galleons for the next few hours. He felt vindicated in his quick action when he heard Malfoy called out the Floo address for Fudge's private Floo at the Ministry. Heading for the back alley and the entrance to Diagon Alley Harry nodded a greeting to Tom, the bartender. Harry waved his hand over the bricks in the barrier which quickly opened the portal and made his way to Gringotts. Inheritance tests were rarely done because of the prohibitive cost, it was a risk that there wouldn't be any vaults open for the person taking the test and they would then have to pay out of pocket, but with Malfoy's gold financing his trip in the alley this morning he didn't care.

Harry made his way directly to the white stone marble building that was a sight cleaner and grander in appearance than the surrounding medieval architecture around it. He made his way through the burnished bronze doors and past the goblin guards standing next to them. He gave them a wary glance remembering the nastiness he'd had getting the cup out of the bank.

Inside were the hundred odd goblins sitting on high stools behind the long dark wooden counter. He picked one of the ones that looked to have just finished counting a pile of coins on a balance.

"How may I help you." The goblin said with a grimace as he looked up from scribbling in the ledger that he pushed aside when Harry walked up.

"I need to speak with someone about an inheritance test." Harry spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"That will be sixty-five galleons and seven sickles for the test." The goblin declared without embellishment. Though the goblin doubted the wizard would just hand over the gold he was mildly surprised to see the wizard counting the coins on the counter. He would have been pleased to get some haggling in but alas the wizard before him was not so inclined.

Harry counted out sixty-six of the gold coins placing them on the counter. "Please write up a receipt, for accounting purposes. Keep the change as a tip." Harry shrugged, it wasn't his money paying for it what should he care if the goblin overcharged.

"Very well," the goblin said pondering that the man before him hadn't haggled for a better price as he handed Harry the receipt. "I will have someone take you to the inheritance office. Ironclaw!"

Ironclaw came over from where he was standing by the doors leading to the vaults. The teller handed him yet another slip of parchment.

"Follow me." The surly goblin said without a second glance at Harry.

Harry followed Ironclaw through one of the doors at the end of the hall. behind the door was a stairwell, they went up to the second floor of the bank and into an office with an aged brass nameplate on the wall next to door that read: Office of Inheritance, Teg Bloodfist.

Ironclaw gave the door an experimental knock, then opened the door at the command from within.

As Harry entered a look of alarm showed on the goblin's face. As if something it was expecting had failed to happen.

"Your name sir." Bloodfist enquired. The reason he was alarmed and surprised was because the identification ward on the door hadn't supplied a name, it did register he was there but flickered between two names as though it couldn't decide.

"Adrian Evans" Harry supplied as he pulled the chair back from the desk to sit. The ward settled on the name provided.

The goblin was all business and got right down to it. "Mr. Evans, please prick your finger with the needle and place a drop of blood on the indicated spot of the parchment before you. This will inform us of any vaults below which you have been keyed into. Whether or not you have the key."

Harry picked up the small needle peeling back the white flimsy paper to expose the sterilized metal tip held in a white plastic grip badly disguised to look like wood. He carefully pushed it into the tip of his left thumb wincing as it stung. He dropped the needle into his pocket to dispose of later letting the blood pool before pressing his injured thumb into the circle at the top left of the parchment.

Handing the parchment over to the goblin with his uninjured hand he held his index finger and thumb together applying pressure to help clot the pinprick quicker. The goblin held the parchment as a list of vault numbers appeared on the page followed by the access permissions.

Bloodfist's eyes widened as he read down the list.

_#407 Evans Family - Full Access (inactive since 1947 reactivation fee 120G - 3g per year inactive)_

_#450 Potter Family - Provisional access_

_Items only_

_Partial money access available on July 31st, 1997_

_Full access available on July 31st, 2001_

_#486 Black Family - Provisional Heir access_

_Items only._

_Full access on request of current Lord Black_

_#687 Potter Family Trust - Full Access_

_#694 Black Family Trust - Provisional Heir Access_

_500 Galeon Monthly personal spending limit_

"If you'll give me a moment I can have your keys made for the vaults." Bloodfist was confused. The identification ward was now clearly stating that the gentleman sitting on opposite him was Adrian Evans, but when he first entered he could have sworn the ward tried to give his name as Harry Potter. On the one hand Harry Potter is known to be Lord Black's heir but not Adrian Evans. Yet the gentleman before him was older than Mr. Potter. Something was afoot and he would be damned if it was his foot caught in the dragon's mouth.

Bloodfist handed the parchment to Harry and Harry looked it over in mild surprise. He'd only been informed of the trust vault the first time around and he thought the Black vaults had been unavailable to him until after Sirius' death. "I'll need any existing Potter trust vault keys deauthorized. I have reason to believe that the key has been misplaced. Take the fee from the Black trust vault. Then I need to make a trip to the Evans family vault."

"Certainly Mr. Evans I'll need you to sign this authorization for both. Please note that the Potter Trust will need to make a new key for one Harry Potter whenever his guardian decides to bring him in." Bloodfist accepted the parchment back from Harry before calling in Ironclaw to get the keys made.

"Whats this about trust vaults and why doesn't the Evans family have one?"

"Some families choose not to open a trust vault Mr. Evans. Or should I say Mr. Potter?" Bloodfist gave a feral grin. Knowing he was the kneazle that caught the snidget.

Harry felt nervous for a moment, his heart pounding. "Alright, so you figured that I'm Harry Potter, but I'd prefer that few people know I'm here today at Gringotts. The less they know the more gold you'll get."

"Not to worry Mr. Evans," Bloodfist put particular emphasis on the name Evans when he spoke, "I'll keep that bit of information to myself. To provide a more in depth answer for your question the Black and Potter families set up the trust vault as something for the minors of the family so that the main family vault wouldn't receive as much traffic. They are usually refilled at the end of each year from the main vault."

"That won't be an issue. I'll turn the new key over to him personally within a day or two." Harry said knowing Bloodfist would understand what was left unsaid in that statement. Figuring that subtle reference might also lead to something he could use in the muggle world Harry thought to bring up a necessity that Gringotts may provide. "I also need identification paperwork for the mundane world. Which office do I need to get that taken care of?"

"I'll have Ironclaw take you when he returns. Perhaps you would enjoy a cup of goblin tea while we wait?" Bloodfist knew the tea would go unreceived; Goblin tea was an acquired taste. Harry declined the offer. "Then you don't mind if I do?"

"Of course not, it is your office." Harry replied.

A few minutes later Ironclaw returned holding a box which he set on the desk, before retreating from the room. "Here we are. This key will work for both Black and Potter trust vaults." Bloodfist handed over the first key before holding up the second one. "As you've had extra keys for the Potter vault removed from the authorization list this key will be for the young Mr. Potter. Who I'm sure you will do everything in your power to ensure he receives it." Harry nodded knowing the underlying meaning of why he's getting a duplicate. Otherwise it would just draw questions to why only one key was authorized to the Potter trust vault and not in the possession of Harry Potter.

Bloodfist then pulled three rings out of the box. "These are access rings for the main family vaults. If removed from your possession for longer than a week they will return to the bank where you can pick them up for a fee. They are spelled to only be visible to people who know about your having them. The rings also double as a status symbol of your position within the family; a Head of House ring, if you will. This is the Evans Head of House ring. Place it on your right ring finger first."

Harry slipped the ring on and it glowed for a moment before resizing to fit perfectly.

"House of Potter Heir ring. Place it on the same finger."

Harry slipped it on and it merged with the Evans ring.

"House of Black Heir ring." Bloodfist handed over the last ring.

Harry repeated the motion as it merged with the other two rings.

"As you are the provisional heir to the Black family the ring will alert you if you become Head of House or if Lord Black replaces you as his Heir. If you wish to remove a ring for any reason speak your intention and the ring will separate from the rest for you to remove. You can use the rings to authorize or revoke access to your vaults or to designate an heir. In the event that you're replaced as the heir the ring will fall off on its own and return to the bank."

"The rings may also have enchantments by previous owners and Heads of House. You can pay to have them examined for a full list if needed. Though it may not be necessary some families leave thorough documentation in the family vault. If there is nothing else?" Bloodfist enquired. At the negative response he continued, "Ironclaw, take Mr. Evans to the Office of Records and Identification."

Harry bowed slightly and left knowing that since the business was finished it would be best to leave quickly. He followed Ironclaw down the hallway to another office. Taking note of the brass nameplate on the wall next to the door that read: Sharpfang, Records and Identification. He entered allowing the Evans ring to remain visible on his right hand. "Greetings, Sharpfang. I find myself in need of identification paperwork for the muggle world."

"Good Signor Evans, are you come to meet your trouble?," was Sharpfang's response. "Tis the fashion of wizards these days to avoid cost, and you! You run to it!" The goblin completed with a wide smile baring his many pointed teeth.

Sharpfang had him fill out a mountain of paperwork with the required information for official documents that would be magically placed in the appropriate locations to give him a muggle identity. Harry chose from a list of locations they could place his birth certificate, selecting a date that would make him twenty-one and keeping his birthday on the same day. Since he was spending Malfoy's money Harry really didn't care about the cost. He figured the goblin had overcharged anyway.

In addition to his older identity he also had them produce a set of documents for an Adrian Evans that would be seven years old born on August 2nd.

He left the office with only a few galleons left in his pocket, stolen of course from Malfoy previously that day, and holding two cheap leather wallets with his new identities. It was still somewhat early so he decided to visit the Evans vault before lunch.

"Ironclaw I need to visit the vault #407"

Ironclaw grunted before leading the way back down to the main hall and then through another door into a stone hall lit with torches. He whistled for the cart which promptly arrived on the tracks in the floor. They got in and were off.

"Ironclaw," Harry called to the goblin as they were travelling at a decent speed, "I know the last time I was here they said these things only had one speed. But, I was wondering could it go faster and through a longer route?" Harry knew it was a childish request but he couldn't resist taking advantage of a thrill ride when he saw it.

Ironclaw looked at him for a moment not knowing quite what to think of this strangely polite wizard. Ironclaw shrugged to himself before calling back, "Sure!"

The cart seemed to kick the speed up a few notches as the turns flew past, It went through several forks, left, right, center, up, down, then up again. Harry was enjoying the ride which they managed to lengthen from the usual minute and a half until it took them three minutes to get to the vault. He was almost disappointed when the cart slowed to a stop.

"That was most enjoyable. I don't see why people have such a problem riding the carts." He said to the goblin next to him as they got out from the cart.

"Vault #407," Ironclaw announced. "Place your ring into the indentation next to the door." Ironclaw instructed pointing to the side of the vault.

Harry did so as Ironclaw ran a finger down the center of the door. The vault made a slight hissing sound as if releasing an airtight seal and the heavy vault door swung slowly inward.

"I shouldn't need but a few minutes. Half an hour at the most." Harry told the goblin as he walked into the vault.

Harry walked into the vault, lit by glowing panels along the sides. There were a few chests at the front of the vault from previous members of the Evans family. It was surprisingly organized. He made his way to the back of the vault. All the coins were sorted into neatly labeled bags piled into a corner. Near the very back of the vault mounted in the wall was the black and polished blue crystal head sucker like the one he remembered seeing in Dave's office. He braced himself for the headache, stepped up to it and let it grab his head. When it released him he collapsed holding his head.

"That was something." Harry didn't feel much different beyond a slight headache. He looked around the room and back at the head sucker as he'd been calling it. The words popped into his head. "Alteran Knowledge Repository." Harry's eyebrows rose as he realized he now knew what that thing was called. Slowly Harry turned back to the vault and wondered if he could also identify other objects.

A short distance away was a small sphere and what looked like a tablet. "Surveillance probe." He picked up the tablet and pressed a button. The small sphere powered up and started floating. "Wicked." He examined the tablet as the display showed a video image taken from in front of an opening in the sphere. "I shall call this a Kino." He steered it around a bit familiarizing himself with the controls. He tapped another button on the tablet and the sphere shimmered before disappearing. "Nice an invisibility cloak."

Harry powered it off putting both back into their places picking up another control sitting next to a container filled with a silvery liquid. 'Nanites! Perfect!' He decided to test them out. Mentally interfacing with the control in his hand he directed the nanites take the form of his seven year old self. The download from the repository combined with the information from the controller in his hand let him know that these were shielded against disruption by magic. They would absorb most spells cast directly at them and determine the appropriate response. A charm to change the android Nanomorph's[a] hair color would have no effect but to keep up appearances the nanites would reflect the change nearly instantaneously after processing the information on the effect of the spell.

"Hmmm…." Harry went back to the front of the vault and looked through the chests finding one with multiple compartments the first of which held a selection of clothing that looked like it would fit him and didn't look to old.

"No sense on spending money on a new wardrobe when theres a perfectly good one right here." he said to himself.

Whatever ancestor of his owned the trunk previously had left all his old wizarding clothes going back to his first day of school in the first compartment. He felt a bit embarrassed at himself comparing how organized this trunk was compared to his own from his previous life. The next compartment was a library, he gave it a cursory glance noting the titles of books from all seven years of school, the ones he didn't recognize being the potions text and the defence texts. As whoever the trunk had belonged to previously had different teachers in those subjects. Runes and arithmancy texts he noted as familiar from what he remembered Hermione getting. There was also a thick leatherbound book that peaked his interest at the title. Evans Family Grimoire.

The third compartment was mostly empty but contained a few personal items and a letter. The letter gave him a bit of a shock as it was addressed to him. He pulled it out figuring he'd read it during lunch. He went back to the first compartment with the clothing remembering that his clothes were transfigured and the spell could wear off in another hour or two.

He grabbed an outfit at random stripped his old clothing off quickly put on his new clothes. He placed the letter in the pocket of his new robes. He wanted to fire an incendio at his old clothing but decided to hang onto them for his nanite duplicate to know what to wear while going undercover and taking his place at durzkaban, so he folded and placed them into the trunk.

The remaining three compartments of the trunk were empty. He carried the trunk to the back of the vault and proceeded to move all of the devices and the nanite slurry into the compartments. There was a seventh lock on the trunk that only showed up when he grabbed a key from the third compartment. Inside was a sparsely furnished apartment. He closed the trunk and carried it to the middle of the vault, he then proceeded to carefully place the covered wizard portraits into the trunk. Someday he'd take the time to sit down with each one and learn his family's history. He opened the third compartment again and taking a few bags of coins marked fifty and hundred galleons from the pile in the corner tossed them into the compartment.

Finally taking one last look around the vault having hardly put a dent in the contents he closed his newly acquired trunk, grabbed two ten galleon sacks and left the vault, the huge door swinging shut behind him.

"Ironclaw, thanks for waiting. Help me strap this trunk to the back of the cart. Oh and here's a tip for taking so much of your time today." He said handing a ten galleon sack over.

This time they managed to make the trip last four minutes as the cart climbed back up to the surface. "Ever heard of a muggle rollercoaster?" was Harry's aside to the goblin before leaving the bank.

He looked around for a moment before deciding to head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. He greeted Tom as he entered. "Morning!"

"Haven't seen you around before." Tom greeted him. "Name's Tom, I'm the owner of the place."

"Adrian Evans," Harry replied smiling back at the friendly innkeeper, "Looking for lunch."

"Seven sickles, comes with a drink"

"Tea if you would." Harry handed over the silver coins.

"Find yourself a seat it'll be out in a few minutes." Tom collected the coins and turned to the kitchen to place the order.

Harry made his way to a table in the corner and decided to read the letter while he waited.

_Cousin Harry,_

_Welcome back. I'm sorry to say I won't be there to greet you. I've something of a gift of foresight. Nothing like that fraud Trelawny. I foresaw your need of my trunk during my seventh year._

_If things went as I've foreseen then you have another uncle on your mother's side working for the British government. He's magical and went to school in America, he's from your grandmother's first marriage. The Evans' family tree is a rather tangled one lately._

_I would have been your first cousin twice removed. That is your grandfather's cousin. I know the type of wards that idiot Dumbledore set up around your aunt's home. Any of my children still living would have been closely related enough to power them stronger than your foolish aunt could. Full strength blood wards based on love like those Dumbledore setup would have made you practically invisible to any who wished you harm. Including Dumbledore considering the plans he had for you._

_What makes the blood wards so powerful is that they aren't set up using wardstones like normal wards. They are cast on the child and last until he reaches maturity. The ward automatically selects the nearest blood relation and builds in strength based upon the relationship between the child and that person._

_The Evans family has had a history for magical talent skipping around. Most of our ancestors and family with magical talent left for the colonies before being detected by Magical Britain._

_You could choose to move in with either your uncle's family or that of my son, your 2nd cousin once removed. The ward would be only slightly weaker with your 2nd cousin than with your uncle but it would be strong enough to disrupt the monitoring charms Dumbledore has on you._

_As of this letter I had not been able to scry your uncle's information. But my son's family should live a block or two away from Privet Drive. The future isn't set in stone Harry, it changes with decisions we make. If my foresight followed the correct path my son should have a son a year or so younger than you but possibly older or the same age. Foresight isn't always accurate you know. Look for Jason Evans in the phone book to confirm. I've left you a letter to give him should you choose to seek him out. He'll know it's from me._

_Your uncle's name is Leonard; that's pretty much all I've been able to get on him._

_Good Luck Harry._

_Edward Evans_

Harry finished the letter and folded it back up placing it and the other sealed envelope back into his pocket. While he'd been reading Tom had brought out lunch. He ate slowly, thinking.

'I've got family other than that spiteful harpy Petunia.' was his first slightly stunned thought. 'Bloody Dumbledore' was his second. 'He wanted me conditioned as his obedient little weapon.'

By the time Harry finished his meal he'd made up his mind. It was too much work to look for his uncle. Since the letter indicated that his 2nd cousin lived in the same area as his aunt he figured he'd look them up first.

It would be a welcome change, having relatives that actually like him for once.

Harry looked down at the clothes he was wearing. While a little old fashioned for the mundane side, if he took off the blue robes he wouldn't look much out of place. He would need to change to shift his appearance to a seven year old and change into a smaller set of clothes from the trunk before visiting his newly discovered relatives.

Harry gave a small grin, by tomorrow Harry Potter would no longer magically exist. Adrian Evans was taking his place.

Harry left the Leaky Cauldron heading to the disapparation point in the little hidden alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. It was warded against non-magicals. He disapparated to Privet Drive. At the park was a small public restroom. Entering he closed and locked the door behind himself.

Harry pictured a smaller seven year old self only instead of black hair he left it light-brown to match his current disguise, he didn't bring back the scar either. He let the image fill his mind's eye and brought up the feeling of his magic against his skin again. He felt the same ache as before and a slight pain in his gut as he shrunk back down to the size of a now healthy seven year old. He stripped carefully placing his clothes which were now several sizes too big back into the trunk where the magic of the trunk would clean them. He then went to the smaller clothing at the other side and selected a new outfit for his smaller stature.

Then Harry pulled out the nanite slurry, his old clothes which he released the transfiguration from, and the control from the trunk. A few commands later and he was standing in front of a perfect duplicate of his former appearance including the scar. He had the nanites download the information from his mind leading up to and including his first year at Hogwarts so they could effectively pretend to be him. No sense on alerting Dumbledore that the plot was up.

Happily the replicator was able to mimic the appearance of his old clothes without having to put them on. Harry gleefully turned them to ash with a muttered "**incendio!**" Harry watched gleefully as the hated garments burned. Reflecting on the symbolism that like a phoenix he was burning his old life to be reborn anew.

After Harry was dressed in fresh clothing and the trunk was shrunk and back in his pocket, he sent the replicator Harry back to the Mrs. Figg's to be picked up by the Dursleys. Harry made his way to the library where he consulted the phone book for his cousin's address. It was a relief being able to walk down the street without people glaring at him. A short time later he had the address and was making his way to his cousin's house. Harry was amazed at how much he'd gotten done in the short time he'd been back. He had access to his vaults. Actually knew about his vaults. Found out he had living relatives that wouldn't hate him. Established a new identity. Made Mrs. Figg and the Dursleys forget he existed. If his feelings about the way his magic felt whenever he changed his appearance were correct then he had shed his identity as a clone of his father. He was happily walking along towards the street his cousin lived on.

When Harry reached the door to Number Seven, Forest Drive. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A moment later a friendly looking lady with brown hair dressed in a comfortable looking blue dress opened the door. "Hello dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Evans?" Harry asked hoping the information was correct.

"Yes?"

"My name is Adrian, grandfather said to bring this letter to Jason Evans. He said to wait for a response." Harry said shyly shuffling his feet as he pulled the yellowed letter from his pocket.

"Why don't you come inside. Jason won't be home until four. You can play with my son James until he then. Shoes off at the door." Mrs. Evans smiled politely as she welcomed Harry inside.

Harry looked around at the living room as Mrs. Evans ushered him inside. 'Mrs. Evans is definitely a better interior decorator than Petunia.' Harry thought as he noticed the invitingly comfortable looking furniture. Mrs. Evans led him upstairs to James' room. "James? This is Adrian, He's spending the afternoon with us until your dad gets home."

Harry looked around the room, it was a decent size, and clean compared to Dudley's room. The carpet was a soft blue that your feet sunk into. His cousin was on the floor with a pile of colorful Lego™ building blocks. Harry looked at the other boy, 'aside from my messy hair, and his eyes being brown we could be twins.' Harry thought.

Mrs. Evans pushed Harry gently into the room.

"Hi, i'm Adrian. You can call me Harry or Adric if you want." Harry greeted the other boy.

"I'm James." The boy said with a grin. "Wanna help me build a castle?"

"Sure"

Mrs. Evans smiled at the two as she turned and left.

"Wanna see something cool?" James asked after they'd finished the building block castle.

"O.k." Harry said grinning as James checked the door to make sure his mom wasn't still watching.

"Dad says just about anyone can do it with training." James said as he walked back over and held his hand out over the castle. After a moment of concentration it slowly lifted into the air and gave a lazy spin. Being made out of plastic Legos™ and extremely light it was relatively easy to lift this way.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Your dad taught you magic?"

"Yeah, Dad's been showing me how to do stuff like that, only I'm not supposed to show off. Mum says not everyone can do that. It's really tiring the bigger or heavier the object."

Harry nodded in agreement. "My turn." Harry said as he took a good look at James. He closed his eyes and a brought the feeling of his magic to the surface of his skin. A few seconds later James gave an excited hiss as Harry's hair flattened and darkened until it was the exact same as James' hair. He opened his eyes and James looked at his now brown eyes.

"Wicked!"

"Should I leave it like that?" Harry asked.

"Totally, You could be the good twin. Though you should probably turn your eyes back to green." James replied. "Can you do anything else?"

"Yeah! watch this!" Harry held up his right hand and whispered. "**Lumos**"

His hand started glowing. James grinned excitedly. "I haven't done that. But I can do this!"

James cupped his hands together and focused for a moment. When he opened his hands there was a little ball of blue light floating above his left hand. It held steady for a few seconds before disappearing.

"I've only held that for about five minutes. I could probably hold it longer but it starts getting tiring after that."

"**Nox**" Harry said putting his glowing hand out. "You'll have to show me how to do that one. Just a second I'll put my eyes back to green before I forget." Privately Harry had to wonder of the power James had to conjure a free floating orb of magical light.

"James? What if I were your brother?" Harry asked hopefully.

"That would be brilliant!" James grinned. "Then we could really be twins!"

"Well, if your dad says so, I might end up living with you guys. See, my Mum and Dad died a long time ago. And I got this letter saying you were my cousin. I've been living with my mum's sister. But she's not very nice. And I like you and your mum seems cool." Harry rambled on. It was impulsive and had he been in an older body he might have felt differently.

"So, brother," James said happily accepting Harry as a member of his family and tackling him. "Wrestling time!" James laughed taking Harry by surprise.

After a while they got tired of wrestling on the floor and tickling eachother. James stood up and straightened his clothes, "Hey you hungry? Lets go ask Mum for a snack."

"Alright" Harry did his best to straighten his clothes out and followed his cousin and unofficial brother out the door.

"Hey Mum." James called out to his mother who was reading at the kitchen table.

"Yes dear?"

"Adric and I are hungry." He said as they both wandered into the kitchen.

James' mother had to take a second look at the two boys. "You two look like you could be twins. How do sandwiches and crisps sound?"

"Sure!" Both boys replied. Harry was actually enjoying being seven again.

* * *

Later in the evening Jason Evans arrived home. "Add one more for dinner tonight, Leonard stopped by the office and I invited him over." Jason kissed his wife on the cheek and turned as he heard his son. .

James yelled out, "Dad's home!" Running down the stairs as Harry followed shyly and a good deal less enthusiastic.

"Dad!" James yelled launching himself at his father. Jason caught his son spinning him around before setting him back on his own feet.

"Either you're growing too big or I'm getting too old for that. Who's this?" Jason asked looking at the almost clone of his son.

"Oh that's just Adrian. Mum said he brought a letter for you." James said before whispering, "He said we can call him Harry." Before adding, "or Adric," as an afterthought.

"A letter, eh? Why don't you go see what your mum is doing while I talk to Adrian." Jason said after removing James from his neck and pointing him towards the hallway.

James nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Adrian?" Jason looked at Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. Jason raised his eyebrow after noticing his father's handwriting on the front. "Make yourself comfortable while I read this."

My son Jason,

I told you someday this letter might arrive. It wasn't assured but there was always the possibility. Harry needs a home. One where he's loved. It's between you and Leonard.

He's your cousin Lily's son. Something went dreadfully wrong.

You remember Petunia and Vernon? He was staying with them. Yes, not the best home for a child of our kind. Harry has already done most of the work for you. He has all the documentation all it needs is a few changes.

Love, Dad

P.S. He has my old school trunk.

Harry waited tensely for Jason to respond.

"I wasn't sure if this day would ever come. Dad told me it was a possibility." Jason sighed. "Well lets see those documents Dad's letter said you had."

Harry was only mildly surprised that the letter mentioned his identification paperwork remembering his own letter from Edward. He pulled out the cheap wallet containing the paperwork for his younger identity showing his name as the seven year old Adrian Evans and handed it over to Jason.

Jason looked it over, "I'll talk it over with Sandra and make sure it's alright with her first, then I'll need to change a few things and then it's official. Welcome to the family Adrian. I'll tell her you're sleeping the night over with James."

A few minutes later another car pulled into the driveway. "That would be Leo." Jason said.

"Uncle Leonard!" James yelled before running and tackling the man.

"How's my favorite relatives." the tall man with dark red hair said as he held James upside down. Leo looked across the living room and noticed Harry next to Jason "Now, since when did you get a twin?" He asked James after setting him back down.

"That's Adrian." James explained to his Uncle Leo, with a whispered aside, "He said we can call him Harry or Adric."

"We're considering adopting him." Jason said. "He's your half-sister Lily's"

"Really?" Leo's eyes widened in surprise. Thinking fast Leo had to add the implications of how Harry would look like James twin.

Leonard took a moment to ask Harry quietly, "That isn't your normal look is it son?" Harry shook his head discretely. "Thought not. You look nothing like Potter. Though you've kept all of Lily's good looks."

Harry somehow felt happier at finally being told he reminded someone of his mother outside of her eyes.

"According to Dad's note, he's been staying with your half-sister Petunia." Jason hands over his father's letter to Leo.

Leo grimaced. "Damn. That's bad. You realize we've—that is my department at the office has been looking for him since they died right? Damn I'm kicking myself if i'd kept track of Petunia I'd have known about the lad."

"If Sandra says no you're his only other option." Jason said quietly. "Though you know her, she will probably agree in an instant."

"No contest cousin. While I know I'm not exactly fit to be a parent if you guys can't I'll take him."

"I haven't talked with her yet, I've only just got home but she should say yes."

Dinner was loud, and happy, unlike at the Dursley's; Harry mentally compared the two, usually he made most or part of dinner, then Petunia and Vernon ate in angry silence while Dudley loudly complained about how the food wasn't what he wanted. This was a completely different feel. This felt like what family dinner should have been. The adults were happily talking about things which he only half paid attention to as he listened to James chatter away. He and James finished their plates off, had seconds, then asked to be excused just as the adults finished their first plate.

After the kids left the dining room taking their plates to the kitchen sink. Jason brought the topic of Adrian up. "Dear, you remember my cousins Lily and Petunia?"

"Yes. Didn't care much for Petunia or that brute she married." Sandra scowled as she remembered the last time she met the Dursleys at a family reunion while Lily was still alive.

"Adrian is Lily's son, He's been with Petunia and only just found out he had other relatives."

"That poor dear!" She exclaimed.

"He's already done most of the work for us. If I know Petunia she's been less than kind to the lad, and James seems to like having him around."

"Jason, spit it out man." Leo said.

"I'd like to adopt him." Jason said with a sigh.

"Yes!" She said without hesitation.

"Really?" Jason didn't know what he'd expected.

"Yes really. He's a good polite boy. James likes him. They look like twins. When he showed up here just after one, he just has this look that I just can't help but like him, makes me want to protect him."

Jason put the paperwork on the table, and waved his wand over it. "We'll have to sign our names in the places where his parent's names would have been."

A few signatures and another wave of his wand later and Adrian Evans was no longer a fake identity but a very real one. Newly made son of Jason and Sandra Evans.

With a final flash that neither Harry nor James noticed. The newly minted blood ward sealed itself. A short time later Jason and Sandra walked upstairs to tell their sons it was time for bed.

Looking inside the room they found both of them passed out asleep. Jason moved the shrunken school trunk to the top of the dresser, waved his wand switching their clothing for pajamas from one of the drawers then they carefully picked them up and moved them so they were under the covers.

* * *

In a castle in Scotland a row of silvery trinkets that for the past six years had been calmly puffing smoke, ticking away, or spinning lazily suddenly became more energetic. The phoenix perched on its stand a short distance away looked up in surprise, then gave a trill that sounded like a laugh. One by one the devices reached their maximum setting before collapsing until none of them were functioning. Because Dumbledore was away for an ICW convention they probably wouldn't be discovered for quite some time.

* * *

**Omake:**

Lucius Malfoy exited the Floo into the Junior Minister's office.

"Good morning Minister. I trust I will have your support at the next Wizengamot meeting for the werewolf employment act." Lucius said politely.

"Ah Lucius! How wonderful to see you this fine morning. Why don't you explain the act again for me." Fudge sat back in his chair to listen to Lucius' proposal.

"It's quite simple really. The issue on the table calls for all werewolves to provide a notice before being hired of their status as a werewolf and makes it illegal for them to be hired in areas where children will be. I'm sure you've heard your undersecretary Umbridge talk about it. It was her project." Lucius smiled poisonously.

"Ah that one! You know Lucius… I'm planning on running for minister in a few years." Fudge said implying that if the bag of gold in Lucius hand made its way onto his desk and stayed there Fudge considered supporting the proposed legislation from his seat as a holder of a First Class Order of Merlin award.

"Then I'm sure you'll be happy to receive an early campaign donation." Lucius smiled happy to have the excuse to leave the bag of gold he was carrying.

Malfoy set it down on the desk and turned to leave. Fudge reached for it and opened it to check his loot and instead of the nice warm glow of gold shining up at him he found dull grey coin shaped rocks transfigured from gravel.

Scowling in indignation at being made a fool of. "Think you can bribe me with rocks, eh? We'll see about that." Fudge quickly sent one of the paper airplanes to the DMLE advising them of the attempted bribery of a government official by Malfoy.

**Omake 2:**

Lucius entered the goblin office for inheritance test, with a sneer on his face pushing Draco in front of him. After last weeks fines paid to the ministry for his campaign donations to Fudge he needed the Black capital to prop his holdings back up.

"Yes Wizard Malfoy?" Bloodfist called from his desk with an equal sneer. For humans the word Wizard meant wise one. For goblins it was an insult.

"My son, Draco, needs an inheritance test for the Back family." Lucius replied still holding his confident sneer with a hint of disgust as if being around the goblins had introduced some unsavory smell he was only just now beginning to notice.

"Place a drop of blood onto the parchment." Bloodfist replied growing weary of arrogant wizards. Why couldn't they all be polite like that nice Evans chap who was in here just last week.

"I'm not putting my blood onto that filthy parchment!" Draco complained as if the very idea was insulting.

Lucius smacked Draco in the back of the head with his cane. "You'll do as I say, and you'll like it boy."

Draco reluctantly sliced his finger with a sharpened letter opener allowing a drop to fall onto the parchment. He immediately began whining about a healing charm. Lucius growled at him to shut up.

Bloodfist, taking pity on Lucius, or perhaps growing tired of the whining himself leaned forward and used a goblin charm to heal the wound.

A short time later the parchment began to clear.

_#486 Black Family - House Elf Access_

_Only with written permission by the head or heir of house Black._

_#1507 Malfoy Family - House Elf Access._

Bloodfish smirked as he read the parchment. It appeared that the boy was the illegitimate lovechild of the Malfoy house-elf Dobby and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Lucius screamed obscenities.

* * *

[a] Nanomorph is the correct species name for a human form replicator according to the stargate wiki. That and these are not replicators having no free will to replicator or think about anything. Most likely any that do gain some semblance of free will, probably did so based on Harry's own psychological profile.


	3. 03: Settling In - Currently in beta

Harry woke up the next morning with a bit of a start. This wasn't Hogwarts. Nor was it the Dursley's. And who was that next to him. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes as the previous day came back to him. He conjured up a mirror to reassure himself that he still looked like his cousin who was still asleep next to him. Overnight his hair had returned to its messy state but had stayed the same length and color. This confirmed his suspicion that what he'd done was entirely different than what metamorphmagi like Nymphadora Tonks did. As normally a metamorphmagus' disguise slipped while they slept. He remembered McGonagall saying something about how a metamorphmagus had to keep a conscious hold on their disguise kind of like holding a spell in place. He couldn't feel a drain on his magic holding the changes to his appearance, and didn't need to consciously hold the change and the fact that he'd fixed his eyesight so he didn't need the glasses.

Looking down at his hand Harry grinned remembering the lines he had to write with Umbridge's blood quill, the skin on his hand was smooth and unblemished the faint scar that read 'I must not tell lies' was nowhere to be seen. At least he no longer had that particular reminder of the torture he's experienced his fifth year. She'd still pay though. Even if this Umbridge hadn't done it yet this one was still a vile person. Especially to back up the Muggle-born Registration Act during the war. Harry vowed to himself not to allow the vile toad to last long nearly as long this time around.

Remembering the nanomorph duplicate he'd sent to take his place at the Dursley's, he realized that he still had at least three quarters of a container of nanite slurry left in his trunk. Carefully untangling himself so as not to wake his brother-cousin he got out of the bed and retrieved the trunk from the dresser where he'd placed it the night before. The nanites were pretty much impervious to magical effects like wards and curses he reasoned. So they should be able to retrieve and destroy the horcruxes that he knew about. He wasn't completely certain about that invulnerability though so He'd work out a way to test it some time in the near future before he had to rely on it.

Grabbing a notebook Harry jotted down the list of Tom's horcruxes. Tom's diary, Harry had to resist the mental snort at Tom keeping a diary like a girl. The ring that had destroyed Dumbledore's hand. The locket was in Grimmauld Place with the insane Kreacher. Hufflepuff's cup would still be in Gringotts. The diadem of Ravenclaw he remembered seeing in the Room of Requirement. If he could take care of them all before Nagini became one all the better.

The locket could wait until he freed Sirius which had to be soon, but there might be a possibility he could get it sooner. The diary he could get from Ginny before she wrote in it, right after Lucius planted it in her books in Diagon Alley. Harry figured it'd be easy to have a nanomorph infiltrate Gringotts to search out the cup, he should have done that before leaving the bank, hindsight and all that, Harry resolved to take care of that next time he was in Diagon Alley. He'd get the diadem during his first year or possibly earlier. He had until fourth year to find the ring which shouldn't be too terrible, there had to be a public record at the Ministry of where the Gaunts lived. It couldn't be far from Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. There was also that article in the Prophet he remembered from the Riddle home movies sessions with Dumbledore during sixth year if he could get his hand into the archives.

Harry decided to let his new brother and cousin James download the repository before Hogwarts if only to ensure he had the telepathy based mind block. James seemed cool, and reminded him of a less insane version of his godfather. Between the two of them they should be able to outclass the Weasley twins. 'Hah! and he said I'm the good twin.' Harry thought. 'Unfortunately I can't exactly tell them I've got eighteen years worth of experience under my cap. Bloody grim reapers.'

What he really wanted to do was make sure both him and his new brother had their GCSE's if they needed to make a retreat from the British magical society. There was no way he was sticking around in the wizarding world. Between him and the knowledge from the repository Harry should be able to make sure that they were able to skip a few grades on the mundane side. Then with he could use nanomorphs to continue James and his mundane education at the same time as attending Hogwarts, if he decided to attend, the nanomorphs could download the lessons from the mundane schooling during the holidays. If he did decide to go to Hogwarts he would have to make sure to get approval for the nanomorph plan with his new family. James was his brother now. He reminded himself. Dumbledore said he wanted him to have a childhood? Well now he had time to have one. There was still the possibility of attending a school outside of Europe. He should have Jason get him some brochures from North American schools.

Besides his cousin was a powerhouse. Controlled wandless magic at age seven? He knew why he himself personally was capable of the feat. Thanks to Dave his old wand was absorbed into his arm. Learning how his cousin managed would be worth it. Letting either of them near the chess master Dumbledore at their power levels was asking for an attempt at manipulation.

The repository had given him an instinctive knowledge of what all the devices he'd loaded into his trunk were, and how to use them. He couldn't replace them yet. In depth knowledge would come with study. While the repository had given him the sum of Alteran knowledge it was all inaccessible until he passed certain tests to unlock the next segment. Most of what he picked up thus far was all subconscious. He could now hold a conversation in an older dialect of Latin, a language he knew was called Alteran. Not that it would help him. He had no one to converse with in the ancient predecessor of latin.

Harry grabbed a change of clothes from James' dresser and decided to find the bathroom and take a morning shower. At the end of the hall he yawned rubbing his eyes and sleepily greeted Jason as he left the bathroom.

"Morning" Harry mumbled groggily with a yawn.

"Morning Harry, you're up early." Jason was bright and cheerful.

"Early bird and all that rot you know." Harry replied cursing the morning cheeriness. Harry hoped he'd never have to be woken up to cook breakfast again. Though he might not mind cooking in general as long as it was his choice to do so.

Jason looked down at Harry with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Find some time to read the first few pages of the family grimoire today. That letter said you had the trunk. If I remember correctly, it should be in there. Tomorrow we'll take you to the school and get you sorted."

Harry nodded his acceptance though inside he wasn't sure about the whole school thing. He decided to follow the letter because anyone was better than Petunia and Vernon. He still had the expanded and illusioned space under the Dursley's stairs if he needed a fallback. Not that he expected to ever return there. And there was still his twenty-one year old identity from the goblins if he needed to pass as an adult. But he really didn't know the first thing about managing his own finances and bills.

"Oh and Harry?" Jason stopped turning back towards Harry. "I know I can't replace your dad, and Sandra can't replace your mum. But if you want you can call me Dad and her Mum, or if you're not comfortable with that you can use our first names. Just try not to use our names around James."

"Thanks," there was a bit of a pause, "Dad." Harry said testing the word and finding that he liked how it sounded.

It didn't hurt him any to refer to Jason and Sandra as his parents. He still felt a twinge of something that made him feel like he was ever so slightly letting the memory of his mother down. But he also felt a bit of warmth at knowing he had at least some relatives that genuinely cared.

The bathroom was nice, it definitely looked a class up from the Dursleys. There was a dark blue marbled tile on the floor, and the fixtures where a polished bronze. Climbing into the shower he made plans for the day. 'Sometime soon I needed to pick up the rat, a little time spent saying hello wouldn't be amiss. As long as Pettigrew could answer the nice Aurors' questions no one could begrudge me some quality time with my parents betrayer.' he mused, there was also the family grimoire to read, 'Jason did suggest I take the time to read the first few chapters of the Family Grimoire'

Harry turned off the shower got dressed and made his way downstairs following the smell of breakfast.

"Morning Harry." Sandra greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. The radio was playing 'Scorn Not His Simplicity' by The Dubliners in the background. "Help yourself to the breakfast on the table."

"Thanks, Mum." Sandra froze for a moment as her metaphorical heart melted into a figurative puddle on the ground.

Harry filled his plate and started in on the food in front of him. A short time later James walked in still in his pajamas. "Morning" He yawned his greeting. The radio transitioned to The Chieftains with 'Boil the Breakfast Early' Harry would find this to be the normal routine for mornings with the Evans family. Sandra or Jason would prepare breakfast James always wandered in around the time the last of the food came off the stove. Harry would discover that on mornings when Sandra made breakfast, Celtic was the music of choice. When Jason took over the kitchen it was a fifty-fifty chance Harry would enter the kitchen hearing rock or classical.

"Brilliant" Harry said quietly to himself as he enjoyed the fiddles.

* * *

Harry opened the Evans Family Grimoire. He'd actually been looking forward to this all morning long. Jason had James doing some school work but the boy was really jittery and didn't want to sit still. It was a little distracting Harry had picked up and moved three times already trying to get a comfortable spot where he wouldn't hear the other boy fidgeting.

The start of the grimoire was a basic history of the family going back to it's founder. A man named Janus his name had changed several times in three separate geographical moves. Janus became John, which with the latin-roman move into the British isles became Ifan, he moved into the welsh territories and it became Ivan briefly before his introduction to the Anglicans changed Ivan to Evan. From there his children had the name Evans which was just a truncated form of Evanson. The book described how he had a cache of what Harry now knew were alteran artifacts which he commanded his sons to ensure never left the family. Janus' original research journal was integrated into the family grimoire though the script he wrote in wasn't taught to his children.

Right around the time Merlin made his appearance in the british magical society the Evans clan lost contact with their founder his last note said he had a mission that needed doing.

Harry grabbed a notebook and started copying translations from the section of the book that contained Janus' original notes. The first section described a ship engine modification which made the ship capable of traveling through time. The next was a device which would make the user intangible to both sight and physical detection. There was a schematic showing a series of circular devices which would when activated transfer the people or objects within to another set of rings in another location. The device labeled portal to the stars in alteran was of the most interest to Harry. It was described as a large ring that opened a tunnel through space to a matching portal on other worlds.

Jason looked up and noticed he was copying something out of the large tome. "What do you have there Adrian?"

Harry had asked him politely to use his new name earlier in the day.

"Just some translations from some of the older notes in the book, Dad." Harry said adding the word 'Dad' as an afterthought.

"May I see?" Jason asked.

"All right." Harry handed over what he'd been writing up to that point. "It mentions a few compounds and elements i'm unfamiliar with. But It seems to make sense."

"I think Uncle Leonard would probably like to see this. That is, if you don't mind." Jason said handing it back.

"Sure i'll just finish what I was copying out." Harry replied before returning to his self-assigned task.

The next section of the book dealt with the energy core used for magic. It began by describing how all living things had a potential energy, those capable of channeling it did so through two things. A high energy density soul and a biology capable of channeling that energy without damaging the body. The soul contained the core. But the core developed due to the biology of the body. By wandlessly casting spells the grimoire informed him that both the core would increase and the bodies capacity for channeling that energy would increase.

The wand was a shortcut normally using only a small trickle of power from the core it would gather ambient energy to power the spell. It was also a great tool for precision and complex casting. Things which required a great deal of focus to accomplish wandlessly.

It warned that while there was some overlap in wand and wandless spells there were some spells that were exclusive to either method. It went on to list spells ordered by how much energy they required to cast wandlessly. rather than complexity of wand movements. Harry mentally kicked himself. He'd have to learn how to cast with his other hand so that the wand in his right arm wouldn't interfere.

He decided to try out the first one with the ball of light. Largely mental and silent casting the book described how it was will and intent based. Made easier if the student had first learned how to reach their core through some form of meditation. Harry felt for the warm feeling of his magic and pushed it into his cupped hands the way the book described trying to work around the wand in his right arm. He imagined a small clear blue light letting the feeling of the tingling warmth pool in his fingers as he mentally spun it around into a ball. He opened his eyes and gave a small shout of success.

"That was quick." Jason said from next to James. "Let's see how long it lasts."

Harry stopped feeding energy into it letting the warm-tickling feeling recede. He mentally pushed it into the middle of the room where it calmly floated letting out the light blue-green light. When it was still going five minutes later Harry decided to try to drain it back into his core the way the book described. He reached out and gently tugged the smallest sliver of power from the glowing orb pulling it back into his hand. He let the it unravel and collect on its own back into his arm from there the initial action having given the flow a direction.

"That was impressive. You must have put quite a bit of energy into that Adrian, my first try only lasted a minute."

'Well there went not drawing attention to my power' he thought to himself. "I think I might not have stopped feeding it energy."

"That would explain it. Do you feel tired?"

"Not really." he said sheepishly.

"That's enough work for today I think. Here's an exercise the two of you can work on when inside the house. Try tossing the ball of light back and forth. Each toss change the color and size either shrink it or grow it a bit."

"James you can go on, Adrian stay a moment."

Harry stopped and turned back around. "Don't worry Harry, I know you can't talk about it."

"You know." Harry gasped.

"The original plan was if you didn't show up before James turned eight we were to move. My dad and I knew what kind of person Dumbledore was and is. Our family has a different view of magic than the rest of britain. My dad didn't want us to be subject to Dumbledore's intrigues so he asked me to stick around only long enough to be here if you needed us to be." Jason stopped here seeing Harry's slight relaxation deciding to define just what he knew a bit more clearly.

"I know something of both secrets Harry, about Petunia, and about the reason you went to the vault. Petunia because of how she acted last time I saw her around Lily at a family reunion. Dad's letter and other things gave some clues as to the other reason." Jason said hedging around outright saying he knew Harry had come back in time. Jason reflected on his father's knack for knowing just what he was up to at all times. While he was growing up he figured it was something all parents did.

"So, you know I might need to take a day every now and then?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, Harry. Just let me know ahead of time so I can cover for you."

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Now then, since we're both on the same page as to what the other is doing. Why don't you head along. James is really happy to have you here." he said messing up Harry's hair.

"I'm, um.. I like having a someone I can call brother as well."

* * *

Harry lay in his new room next to James' room, he felt a little bad about how quickly he'd dismissed Hermione. True she trusted authority too much and she was bossy. But she'd been more loyal than Ron except for those last two years. He thought to himself. 'Wouldn't be that surprised if she'd been under the influence of a few potions and charms herself.' Though S.P.E.W. was entirely her he knew her that well to know she would do something like that. 'Though judging an entire species based on two examples and then refusing to even consider further data to the contrary, that might have been helped along with a charm or potion.'

He'd have to do something to move her out of the country before Hogwarts. Definitely before the next school year. He wasn't above using a few compulsions on her parents. If it prevented them from being obliviated by her later on in life and kept her away Ronald and Molly.

The one thing he noticed about his younger body, he intellectually knew that Sandra was hot. But without the hormonal response from his seven year old body he found he didn't really care. Besides considering the type of relationship developing between the older Evans and himself it would have been awkward to say the least.

* * *

Harry made sure to test into James' grade level on monday when they stopped by the school. Jason and Sandra's excuse for a lack of transcripts being his old school had lost the records in a fire.

By the end of the first week with the Evans family Harry had his plan ready for the rat. He'd even use the expanded space under the stairs at the Dursleys, It was nice having a reason to use it after the work he'd put into it the first day back. That night he would apparate to the edge of the Burrow wards use the broom Jason had bought him to fly up to Percy's window and summon the rat while stunning it. Yes that's exactly what he planned to do.

He went through the day impatiently. Half distracted by his plans before Jason pulled him aside and pointed it out to him. "You're letting yourself get distracted. You're behavior practically screams that you're up to something."

Harry sheepishly nodded. "I planned on capturing pettigrew tonight."

At the raised eyebrow Harry explained about pettigrew and black. "I'm almost surprised it took you this long. You're being incredibly restrained."

"Oh I plan on forcing him to experience what it was like living with Petunia after interrogating him."

"Good Lily was my favorite cousin. Have you considered that you'll be taking a boy's pet?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

In the end Harry took some time to visit Diagon and drop off his Nanomorph package outside of gringotts to search for and destroy the cup before buying a little grey owl from Eeylops. Deciding not to leave the poor girl's name up to fate, saddling the poor thing with name like pigwidgeon. He bought a nice name collar with a little brass tag that read Branwynn.

"You're a present for a boy named Percy Weasley." He told the owl. "You'll be replacing his old pet a large rat that's lived far too long. I want you to meet me outside their house at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole tonight so I can give you a letter before you meet him."

He let the owl fly off into the distance knowing it would follow his instructions before he returned home for the rest of the day.

"Got it taken care of?" Jason asked him when he came out of his room.

"Yeah, purchased a nice owl to replace the rat. Much more useful as a pet anyway."

That night he apparated to the edge of the wards as he'd planned with a brief letter in his pocket that he'd spent most of the day trying to write. Surprisingly, Branwynn flew towards him carrying something. When she got close enough he saw it was the rat knocked out cold. "Good girl." He praised her. "Such a beautiful and intelligent lady. Here's the letter. Try to help him be less of a tightwad would you?"

He let Branwynn drop the stunned rat into the cage he'd brought with him and handed her the letter. She grabbed it in with her talons and flew off towards Percy's room.

The rat remained prone in the cage. Harry picked it up and twisted silently disapparating to the expanded space in the cupboard under the stairs of number 4 privet drive. His nanomorph clone was calmly sitting on the bed.

"So that's the rat who made you have to live here." It spoke.

Harry blinked. Was it supposed to act sentient? "Yes, take away the traitors memories of how to turn into a rat and then force him to relive my years growing up in this dump."

"With pleasure." the nanomorph said taking rat out of the cage.

Harry cast the charm to return him to a human state.

**_Animagus Revelio_**

Nanomorph Harry and Real Harry worked swiftly to tie him down. "Let me go add a silencing rune so he doesn't wake up the freaks upstairs before your start."

Harry quickly carved the new rune into the walls next to the expansion runes. He gave a nod to his duplicate watched as the nanomorph merged his hand into the rats forehead.

"He'll be locked in that loop until you're ready to pick him up commander." the nanomorph gave a pause. "I can leave some nanites in his brain which will act like veritaserum ensuring his truthfulness in all questions. They can also lobotomize him should he escape." The nanomorph informed Harry.

"Do it. Just make sure he can't speak about this. I'll pick him up in a week. That should give him enough time to thoroughly experience the pain I've been through because of his betrayal." Harry twisted on the spot disapparating back to his room at the Evans. Perhaps he could arrange for Umbridge to share the same set of experiences as Pettigrew.

* * *

Harry walked into his room tired from the day.

"You've been busy Harry." A voice said from behind him as he showed up in his room. Harry jumped in surprise, and turned to face the speaker hand out ready to cast.

**_Protego_**

"Dave?" Harry tentatively squeaked in his seven year old voice dropping the shield.

"I admit informing you of your mother's family vault was a long shot. But I never suspected you had other options. Given your track record it was fifty-fifty if you'd chase the hint or ignore it."

"So, why are you here and won't my newly adopted parents or brother hear? I was rather loud." Harry asked.

"No worries. Localized time dilation. The world is effectively frozen, or if you want to be scientific about it. We're proceeding through time faster than everyone else."

"I'm here to give you a heads up. Just a reminder. Me and the other guys in destiny repair like your plans so far but… Longbottoms, Lovegood, Locket and what was the other one. I'm sure it'll come to me before I leave."

"What about them?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have a trunk full of useful devices surely you have something in there that might be of use to revive your godmother and her husband. Your god-brother Neville could stand to learn the wandless abilities you've discovered your family practices here even if only just that simple light. It would get his uncle off his back. The Lovegood situation is somewhat time related but not for a while. Remember why she said she could see thestrals? Wouldn't you like to do something about that?"

"Point taken," Harry winced. He had completely forgotten about the possibility of preventing Luna's mom from dieing. Even with improved memory he still couldn't remember everything.

"You may wish to do something about it before the end of the year. It's having a slightly more pronounced effect on kreacher than last time." Dave said. "Now I've only got a few more minutes before someone will get suspicious as to my whereabouts. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Harry looked at Dave curiously, "why would someone get suspicious?"

"Well there are certain erm... rules about non-interference with corporeal decisions. And I sort of skipped out on a staff meeting."

Harry looked at Dave incredulously, "So you're just ignoring these rules? Nevermind. What was the other thing besides the Longbottoms and Lovegoods?"

"Ah yes, I recall now. Because of your actions in Gloria's office, and the changes made to the timeline since, the department of souls has decided that Hermione is no longer a viable soul mate for you, I believe you know the person they've designated for circumstances to throw her together with, someone by the name of James?" Harry was understanding at the news that Hermione had a different potential soul mate now. Thinking about it, there wouldn't be much sense for him to be interested in her having ten years worth of extra experience.

"I can understand that." Harry said with a sighing.

"Anyway, you should probably get some rest." Dave said after a moment of awkward silence. "And try not to die until you're at least a hundred and fifty. You'll most likely have completed your primary destiny and Gloria will have transferred to another department by then."

Dave faded out and the strange silence Harry hadn't paid much attention to was replaced with the sounds of the summer night.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning Harry found himself sitting in Jason's office somewhat bored listening to one side of the conversation over the telephone.

"Hey Leo you remember that egypt project you were telling me about the other day?" Jason was talking on the phone with Leo.

"Yes, the one with Dr. Langford. Well there's some translations from the family book that young Harry was able to make which you should see." Jason gave an apologetic look at Harry knowing just how boring and equally interesting only hearing one side of a telephone conversation could be.

"Ok see you for dinner?" brief pause. "I'll tell Sandra you'll be here." Jason hung up the phone.

"Well you see Leo was complaining to me the other day how the British government was involved with the Americans with a high profile dig in Egypt led by a British Archaeologist by the name of Dr. Langford. Apparently the found this rather large metal ring and a section of hieroglyphs that defied translation."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Anyway the Americans went all secretive about the whole thing and shipped everything off to some base across the pond. It was during the late 1920s. We, meaning Leonard's branch of the government, haven't been able to get anything out of them since."

Harry sat and thought for a moment. "It would be a bad thing, very bad if they managed to activate it. The notes say something about there being an enemy that caused them to bury the gate. On a side note, you're going to have to take some time to sit with James without me hanging around. I noticed he was feeling a bit left out with you spending all this time with his new brother. I'll probably bug mum into teaching me cooking or something" Harry said, cooking was one of the few chores he remembered being halfway pleasant from the Dursleys.

"I'll make some time. Thanks for telling me Adrian. I think Sandra might be pushing for us guys to go on a fishing trip next weekend as it is."

"I've never been camping for fun before." Harry said remembering the camping trip from hell, and relishing the idea of some father-son bonding time.

"I've never been camping for fun before." Harry said remembering the camping trip from hell, and relishing the idea of some father-son bonding time.

* * *

**Omake:** Percy found the owl perched on the chair in front of his desk when he woke up in the morning. She gave him an inquisitive hoot and held the an envelope out for him.

In neat handwriting with numerous small inky paw prints in between lines it read.

_Dear human boy,_

_ The mice of redwall abbey beg your indulgence as we have taken the vile rat Scabbers for crimes against all of mossflower. Our mice warriors led by the brave badger Eunice, and carried by the sparrows of General Ironbeak made their way to your room yesterday to capture the villain._

_ He is now imprisoned in our Abbey dungeons. We apologize for any emotional turmoil this may cause you at the loss of your pet. As such we've kindly asked our owl friend Branwynn to serve in his place._

_ For Redwall, Signed:_

_ Martin the Warrior_  
_ and all of redwall abbey._

Back at the Evans home Harry smiled as he dreamed of redwall abbey having just finished the book the day before he wrote the letter.

**Omake 2:**

Upon breaking Sirius out of azkaban Harry briefly met up with him before sending him off to America.

"Sirius, you can't stay here. Even if everything thinks you're dead you're too recognizable." Harry said tearfully. "Look, I've got you a ticket on a flight to America."

Sirius got on the plane with a token protest. A few hours later and an inflight meal and Sirius was passing through American customs. He remembered Harry saying to keep a low profile. So he shifted into his animagus form and wandered off.

A few days later he was found by a young teenager with a bottomless stomach. The boy adopted the strangely smart dog then and there. Later he met up with a few of their friends and they spent the next few years travelling around in the group's van solving mysteries.

* * *

Thanks everyone who's reading and following. There have been quite a few good discussions going back and forth through PM and even one reader that offered to beta after I mentioned something about not having one. This chapter comes to you beta'd by ElldenStorm and re-beta'd by HowInMadHowie. Anyone who wants to hold an argument about the power levels of an Alteran vs. Earthborn Wizard there is a forum.


	4. 04: Memories - expect reupload

Harry had spent the morning going through his mindscape looking through the information from the repository that was unlocked. What he was doing wasn't occlumency in the wizarding sense which would have been more akin to the flame and the void, in that the practitioner controlled their reaction by clearing their mind feeding all their thoughts and memories to the flame before the legilimencer could read them. If he had been able to learn this technique before coming back in time his mindscape might have resembled the library at hogwarts or the castle itself. Now however, it resembled one of the cities from the repository. A dome of blue-green surrounded a sprawling crystalline structure covered with lofty towers made of a blue metal that his mind told him was harder than diamond. When he wasn't using it the city would ascend into the night sky or sink beneath the ocean depths. And this was only the access point to the rest of the information in his mind. For one to reach what he had deemed important they'd have to access the cities computers and retrieve the information from near identical cities spread across his imagined duplicate of the galaxy.

While a vast portion of the database was still inaccessible, there was a large amount of cultural data about the Alterans. His subconscious mind had already sorted the information as it received it from the repository. In order for him to gain access to the repository's information he had to demonstrate a certain level of understanding by visiting the repository at which point it would let him unlock the next level of information. With the help of the database he had managed to pass the level of knowledge equivalent to a high school student from earth. He now had a access to the basic level of information about the core subjects and Alteran culture.

Out of curiosity one of the first things he'd looked up was child abuse. For the most part child abuse didn't exist for the culture that had built the repository. Mostly because in the main cities when they had children, they grew up together in a communal care group known in the ancient language as maturia. All parents worked together to teach and guide the children in the group. In the few instances where abuse happened if they caught it early enough they would used a device to return the victim to a younger age and remove the memories of the abuse before providing them with a new home, for older ages they used a variety of techniques depending on the willingness of the victim. The instigators of the abuse were faced with the options of a complete personality rewrite, de-aging or some form of rehabilitation depending on the severity of the abuse.

The sense of self, or personal identity was a very important concept for the Alteran people. Removing or altering a person's memories was not something to be done lightly. He briefly considered the list of programmed memories the repository had available for abuse cases before rejecting the idea. While they would stop him from flinching every time Sandra decided it was time to give him a hug or when James wanted to wrestle the program would be a complete overwrite which would replace him with the mind of an Alteran seven year old. He wouldn't be harry he'd be a generic Alteran juvenile with the memories of growing up in an Alteran city, the program did allow for some basic replacements like favorite foods and name but it wouldn't let him keep any prior knowledge. The more advanced programs that would have allowed such required more advanced equipment than he had available.

Harry went into the garage, messing with a box of broken electronics Jason had put in there, he compared them to the examples of technology from the repository. Beside him on the table next to the box was a soldering iron kit and a circuit probe, he needed a digital multimeter but all he had was an analog voltage gauge.

He laughed to himself. For a people who regularly used what they called magic, wizards sure had a large number of rules and restrictions. True magic, the kind he thought of when he was younger, before Petunia had made it known such thoughts were unwelcome, if he thought of it at all was unrestricted, wild, and capable of anything. It was also dangerous and quite capable of harming those who used it. The magic used by the wizarding world had rules, it was definable, when used in excess a wizard would feel drained, therefore it was quantifiable.

While traditionally he couldn't break Gamps Law-or at least most magicals would have insisted that he couldn't-regarding the transfiguration of food or gold. Over the past week in between enjoying his first real childhood, he had been studying Jason's textbooks, the thought occurred to him he could use his enhanced concentration and understanding of atoms to synthesize objects using existing materials. He figured it was a combination of conjuration and transfiguration. The process, he imagined, would be reminiscent of the Molecular Construction Device a generically named, power hog of a modification to the base technology the repository was built on. He could only get a very general description of the device as it's specifications were locked away behind several puzzles.

The idea of using his magic and imagination to synthesize what he needed using what he already had on hand was not something he would have thought of before coming back in time. It required an understanding of atoms, molecular chains and an idea of how much energy would be needed to both disassemble and reassemble the existing material. It would be easier than attempting to conjure something out of thin air, though still tiring, if he had all the elements he needed on hand. Visualizing the design he needed based off of his studies, what was in the repository and the materials he had available and he pushed his magic into the design.

_**Reficio**_ he spoke the latin-alteran word for remake holding his wand hand over the collected metal, sand, rubber, and plastic. A bead of sweat dripped from his hairline down his forehead as his magic picked apart the material and reassembled it. He let his arm fall as the feeling of his magic working stopped pulling letting him know the digital multimeter hardened against interference was finished.

He took a moment to catch his breath the feeling of being able to see the individual atoms and molecules was a bit intoxicating and very draining. Reficio was a very draining spell he basically just invented. There is no wand movement, though a wand acts as a power amplifier by providing ambient energy to augment the caster's own energy. It was a very draining process mentally requiring a complete understanding of the object to be created. While he'd been concentrating on his task he'd been unable to focus on what was happening around him.

This spell was not something to be done regularly or with distractions around. What if someone had walked in on him, or what if they messed with what he was working on while his focus was on the next segment. He didn't even want to think about trying to materialize larger quantities of some of the less dense material used in the more advanced technology, though they small gems might not be to bad given their repetitive structure. A high energy substance like naquadah would be nearly impossible.

After thinking about the spell logically, he imagined that it would be potentially disastrous to use it to create food. He could probably do it, but the spell might mistake living tissue as a source material. Forcing the spell to convert air and energy into food would probably use more energy than eating the created food would replace he reasoned, and if he already had the materials to prepare food normally, while it would take more time to do so, he would spend less energy than simply spelling the uncooked food into something edible.

Grinning as he picked up the device that didn't exist just a few moments ago, Harry carefully examined his creation for any defects. The multimeter had a display for up to eight digits with a movable decimal point for precision in lower voltages. Surprisingly the corresponding Alteran unit of measurement was about the same as the earth volt unit. There might have been a minor variance due to the precision of Alteran scientific equipment but nothing he would notice. He made sure to design it to be compatible with the wires from older voltmeter, not wanting to make a new set of wires for it.

He started picking apart the bulky mobile phone, the phone itself wasn't to bad it was mainly the battery pack and the antenna that took up the space. The bulky battery pack weighed too much for the trickle of power it provided. It was designed for up to three channels which were shared among other licensed users. He wished he had one of the handheld scanners common for Alteran scientists according to the database, he could use it to gain a detailed scan of the phone's circuits. Unfortunately there wasn't one in his stash of equipment. It was probably considered too advanced to leave among the then primitive humans.

What was he doing in here again? He thought to himself, before remembering that he was looking for something to fix the reception on the radio. The family was still using an older model that made use of bulky heat sinks and power converters.

Looking at the mass of wires and other dead electronics he shrugged his shoulders, why not? There was enough material there. He grabbed some wood from a pile in the corner and mentally prepared himself, pulling up the specifications for an electric radio again hardened against the interference which would be normal for a family using magic around the house. He adjusted the design to match that of the examples of recent technology in Jason's store catalogs.

_**Reficio**_ he said the spell as he pushed his magic, this time moderating himself instead of throwing everything he had at the process all at once, he tightly controlled the flow of magic down his arm, it was still tiring but less so than before, and he didn't fall into as deep of a trance so he was able to maintain some awareness of his surroundings while working the spell.

A few minutes later the completed product of his effort was sitting in front of him. Almost all of the broken electronics had been used a few looked like they had been partially eaten by acid. He picked it up and carried it inside with the multimeter in his back pocket. It was light, lighter than he had expected for the size. He pushed it onto the counter next to the older radio which was probably from the sixties and plugged it in. He switched speaker wires from the old radio to the new one turned it on and adjusted the dial to Jason's favorite classical music station.

He let himself relax into the music. For the first time the speakers played the soft melodies without the almost constant crackle and hiss the older radio had been known to let bleed in.

"That's the clearest I've ever heard the radio. Sounds like i'm standing there." Jason said from the doorway.

Harry jumped. "Don't sneak up on a guy while he's listening to his music!"

"Mind if we talk 'Adrian?" Jason chuckled while harry turned the volume down. "Sandra and I had a discussion earlier, and she noticed your flinching."

Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've been trying to stop doing that but it's difficult."

"I know. What you went through was wrong. It's the perfect example of why none of the Evans clan that are in-the-know trusted Dumbledore." Jason took a breath. "I've gotten off topic, Hadrian, the reason I wanted to talk to you about this was because there's a family spell that might be able to help. And the reason I mention this instead of sending you to a therapist is because of the secrecy issues."

Harry looked nervous. "At this point, if it will help, then i'm willing to consider it."

"The spell was developed by a member of the family who was a spy for the king at the time. It duplicates one person's memories and experiences giving them to another in such a way that they become that person's memories. It allowed him to fool any test either veritaserum or legilimens because they were in effect his own memories."

"What's the catch?"

"Once the process is done, the new memories are there to stay. Well, you could obliviate them but it would be a long and difficult process requiring a master legilimens comparing between the two. Also there's no picking and choosing which memories to transfer. It's all or nothing. The spell will prevent your identity from being overwhelmed by that of the donor, but with more memories to be duplicated it would be more difficult to do so."

"So, who's memories would I be receiving?" Harry asked certain he didn't want Jason's memories or a girls memories that would be awkward. It would have to be someone his current biological age.

"James volunteered. I admit he caught us by surprise when he walked into the room after listening in. Sneaky little guy. You'll get the sum of his experience. The spell will replace all instances of James name with yours, and you'll keep all your old memories. Though the new ones will feel a bit more prominent."

"Alright. I'll do it." Harry finally said after a long silence looking at his hands and weighing the options.

"It will be easier to do if you both are asleep, and next to each other or at least in the same room." Jason said.

"I guess one of us will be having a sleepover tonight." Harry said resignedly. "Jason?" Harry looked up at him. "I'm glad you asked for my input first." Harry looked down at his feet. "It means a lot to me that you wouldn't just do something like this without telling me claiming it was for some nebulous greater good."

Jason gave a dark expression. "That's the lazy way out, if you start defining things as for the greater good, you can find yourself doing the most distasteful things."

Jason felt somewhat better after completing the daunting task looked around. "So, where did the new radio come from?"

"I made it." Harry said without embellishment.

"Good workmanship. It's a very elegant design. I won't ask how or when exactly you made it. I'd probably faint."

"I need a few hours to do something Jason." Harry said remembering the nanites he'd left at Gringotts.

"You've got the time." Jason said looking at the clock. "Oh and Leonard said he would have to move dinner to saturday, so don't worry about having to show off those translations tonight."

Harry went upstairs to his trunk dropping into the apartment in the seventh compartment. He stripped and morphed into his older self before grabbing a set of wizarding robes appropriate for a twenty-one year old. He grabbed the nanite controller from the stash of technology and apparated to the alley. Finding a quiet spot near Gringotts he turned on the device which connected to and displayed the closest nanite group somewhere underneath the alley. It had managed to complete the mission early that morning by generating plasma and firing at the cup melting it. He watched the video log as the inky black cloud rose from the cup in a silent scream before shredding itself and fading. Silent because he had the sound turned off. The nanite synthetic had then made its way down to the Evans vault.

Harry walked into the bank and after a few minutes wait in the line found himself before one of the goblin tellers. He flashed his Evans headship ring. "I need to visit my vault."

"Pintsize!" the teller called a vertically challenged goblin guide over from the doors. Harry just raised an eyebrow at the name. "Take this customer to his vault."

Pintsize was a surly goblin who was short even by goblin standards. "Vault number?" the goblin asked as he lead the way.

"Number four-oh-seven" Harry said double checking the number on the ring, which doubled as the key. It was an uneventful roller coaster ride down to the vault where harry inserted his ring into the slot while the goblin did his unlocking magic on the door.

Inside the vault Harry changed his mind about leaving the diadem at Hogwarts and decided to have a bit of fun, he had the nanites change shape to look like a slightly older version of his late father. He uploaded a basic duplicate of his own personality and exited the vault with a nanite duplicate of his dad tagging along behind him. Pintsize blinked in surprise at the presence of the other figure but since Harry was obviously unconcerned decided to ignore it.

Harry, the replicator and Pintsize climbed back into the cart and sped back to the surface. Making their way to the apparition point amidst stares and hushed whispering at the James Potter clone, they apparated to Hogsmeade. "Take a stroll around town. Don't let Dumbledore catch you. If you see him before you reach the train station cloak yourself immediately. Once you've reached the station cloak return to Honeydukes and enter the cellar use the secret passageway hidden under the floor to enter hogwarts make your way to the seventh floor and go through the wall opposite the portrait labeled Barnabas the Barmy. Follow the path between the junk until you reach a bust with an old tiara on it. Destroy the tiara, then return to honeydukes cellar. Stay invisible the entire time you are in the castle."

The nanites were capable of observing and adjusting their appearance and coloring to match their surroundings at speeds faster than the human eye could see, it made for a very effective invisibility cloak not dissimilar to the disillusionment charm. If you really tried to see it you might be able to detect the barest flicker of an outline along the edge where the nanites had trouble projecting light from.

His orders given Harry disapparated back to his room and morphed back into his younger self shedding the now to large clothing and returning to his smaller clothes.

Sitting in his room Harry decided to try something. He had the Black heir ring, so he should theoretically be able to call Kreacher. Then he wouldn't need to go to grimmauld place.

"Kreacher!" he waited a few seconds. He was about to give it up for lost when the little monster showed up.

"Who are you? Kreacher felt the summons but didn't know who could be calling for him. Nasty blood traitor master is in nasty Azkaban prison. Mistress said he finally showed his true loyalty." The demented little elf muttered under his breath for a couple more seconds.

Harry finally spoke up. "Kreacher. I am the heir to house Black. The Head of house is my godfather. He never received a trial. Kreacher did Master Regulus give you something?"

Kreacher stopped muttering and looked up sharply. "Kreacher doesn't know who you are, but you feel familiar and Kreacher feels compelled to answer. Good master Regulus gave Kreacher a locket which he asked Kreacher to destroy. But no matter how Kreacher has tried Kreacher has been unable to destroy it as master requested."

"Kreacher I can destroy it." Harry told the house-elf.

"Master would do this for Kreacher?" the old elf spoke with awe.

"Bring me the locket and you can watch me destroy it."

Kreacher bowed his head. "Kreacher has taken to carrying the locket with Kreacher." with shaking hands the old house elf lifted the chain from his neck and handed it reverently over to Harry.

Harry opened his trunk and motioned for the elf to follow him into the magically shielded apartment. He picked up one of the weapons[2] from the pile aimed carefully and fired three times. the blue-white bolt of energy shot from the hand weapon as the locket glowed warmly. He fired another three times. On the seventh firing a black mist arose from the locket giving a shrill scream. It attempted to fly at Harry but Kreacher snapped his fingers and it ran into a barrier before fading.

Harry looked at the still hot twisted remains of molten metal that once resembled a locket. Fixing the design of a new locket similar to the old one in his mind's eye he cast his magic down his arm and let his magic reshape the gold into the new design. Carefully picking up the new locket which now bore the House of Black crest Harry handed it over to Kreacher.

"Kreacher take this new locket in remembrance of Regulus who died helping to weaken the half blood dark lord voldemort." Harry gave the locket to Kreacher before remembering how grimmauld place looked the last time he was there. It shouldn't be that bad yet though. "Kreacher I need you to clean the House of Black. Cursed items should be gathered into one of the rooms for sorting later. The house must be suitable for my Lord Black when he returns, and Kreacher, don't forget to take time to eat and sleep."

The house-elf looked on the verge of tears of happiness. "Master is most kind. Even if he is a filthy half blood. Kreacher is most happy to have such a powerful new master."

"Oh and Kreacher you are to design a new uniform, something befitting a servant of the House of Black. That pillowcase is quite frankly disgusting and not fit for a muggle. Be sure to include the house crest in the design." Harry said hoping that having the elf make himself new clothing would get around the theatrics involved with giving a house-elf clothing.

"As you wish master." Sighing harry gave up correcting house elfs on his name as a lost effort and dismissed the elf.

He needed to find out exactly where Azkaban was and get access to Sirius, he knew it was an island somewhere in the north sea but it wouldn't be on any of the mundane maps. He decided his next project for the nanites would be to infiltrate the department of magical law enforcement and plant a colony of nanites on one of the prison guards so he could follow the signal when they changed guards. It would have to wait.

Harry knew he couldn't continue to rely on the gold in his family vaults, he needed to start generating a source of income. He felt there should be some way for him to use his knowledge of the future. And he couldn't just counterfeit the money, they had things like serial numbers and other tells that would be annoying to duplicate. Not to mention if he did he would devalue currency something the information from the database told him was a bad thing to do. It was a rip off to exchange the gold in his vault with the goblins for mundane money. They made enough of his gold just providing the secure storage. Perhaps he could use some of his capital to invest in a few companies. He decided to go talk with Jason and let him know he was back.

Harry locked his trunk back up and proceeded to Jason's study. Or as Sandra affectionately called it, the man cave. "I can't keep using the family gold." He said entering the study.

Jason motioned to a seat next to him in front of the TV where a football game was playing (That'd be soccer for us americans). "How can I help?"

"I know I'm not using much right now, but eventually there will come a time where I'll be spending more than we generate in interest. And, It just doesn't make sense economically to keep exchanging currency using the goblins. Gold is worth more in the non-magical market than what the goblins exchange it for. The ministry may force them to take a loss when making the exchange for new students but they are more than making up for it with their other exchanges."

Harry continued after a brief pause. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to need a source of non-wizard income soon."

Jason looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well there is the mundane stock market. And because the goblins don't have access to the family holdings in the mundane world you wouldn't know about that. I'll have to introduce you and James to the family account manager sometime. It's getting close enough anyway to introduce James to the concept of money."

At Harry's bewildered expression Jason explained about the stock market and how it worked. Harry was fascinated. He remembered computers were starting to become huge after one of Hermione's rants about the incompatibility of electronics with the wizarding world. She'd complained that such a useful researching tool would be unavailable while at hogwarts. Then there were mobile phones much smaller and more useful than the one he'd been examining in the garage, he remembered Dudley whining to Petunia about getting him one. If he could get access to the telecommunications market before it boomed he would be set!

Another thought occurred to him, he had listened as Dudley and Vernon watched sports on the television, and if the mundane side was anything like the wizarding side. There would be a way to place bets on the outcome of matches. He'd need to take some time to confirm his 'predictions' were accurate and he only knew about the british teams that would play up until he went to school and then he only had information about the ones dudley had talked about during the summer vacations. But he should still be able to make a decent amount of cash from the effort.

He left Jason's office making plans on where to invest his money for the greatest effect. It annoyed him, how little he'd paid attention to the world outside of wizarding Britain. He'd have to make do with foreknowledge of the major advancements that had affected the lives of his relatives and Hermione. He was still playing catch-up to where he thought he should be in the non-magical subjects. It was stupid really, if Vernon and Petunia had stopped to consider that if they really wanted him to reject wizarding Britain they should have made it impossible for him to live without modern society instead of punishing him every time he showed an interest in something they considered normal. Instead of stamping it out of him like they'd sworn they had only pushed him closer to magic when it came as an escape from them.

Harry pushed his thoughts aside for the moment, he was making progress but his plans could wait another day while he enjoyed being a carefree child in the summer. James was bugging him about trying out the new super-soakers he'd gotten for his birthday. Both of them stayed close to home avoiding the park because Dudley and his group still bullied there. Though Dudley no longer led the group the compulsions harry placed before he left had seen the decline of Dudley's leadership of that particular group of bullies.

By the time Sandra called them in they were soaked having started a water war with a few of the neighboring children. Sandra had used the garden hose to spray off what little mud they had on their shoes and pants. She had towels waiting for them inside ordering their wet clothes off and them up to the bathroom for a quick shower where her tone implied severe consequences if they weren't spotlessly clean in time for dinner.

Jason kept both boys up as long as he could before sending them up to James room. He followed them up a moment later with two potions, one a swirling red and gold and the other blue and silver. He gave Harry the red one and James the blue one.

"Take these they will help the memory transfer, keeping you both asleep until it's finished."

Harry gulped it down expecting it to taste bad when he was pleasantly surprised with a slight cinnamon and almond flavor with a hint of spiciness. He lay back and a moment later both boys were out.

Jason started the spell pointing his wand first at James. "_**Effingo in fratre memoriae suo;**_" as he moved the wand in between the two he continued, "_**Suum proprium nomis substituo;**_" before settling on Harry intoning with finality. "_**integrio memorare**_"

A brief line of silver flashed from James left temple into the air where it split into two, the first stream flowing to James right temple and the other stream changing from silver to golden and back before flowing into harry's right temple. Jason noted the spell had initiated successfully, turned the light out and closed the door.

* * *

Luckily the spell only had seven years to cover so it only took up part of the night allowing both boys to slip into deep sleep sometime around midnight considering they'd gone to bed around seven. It took five hours to transfer James' memories. Harry had dreams of living the life James had, he experienced first hand having a birthday party and opening presents at christmas.

When they both woke up early in the morning without harry noticing they both followed a similar routine. Wandering into the kitchen half awake the both greeting their parents at the same time.

"Morning mum, dad."

Jason started snickering as Sandra looked up. "How long is that going to last?"

"Oh I don't know shouldn't take more than a few hours for Harry to snap out of it. Right now his mind is establishing a sort of equilibrium between his old memories and the new ones. The new memories have a dominant effect while that is happening. Until then they're identical twins!" Jason said with great humor and enthusiasm. Still snickering he leaned over to his wife and tried to quietly whispered, "You know Harry should be more open to hugs now."

"You're right," she said getting a gleam in her eye. The boys ignored them climbing into the chairs at the table and placing food on their plates.

Harry after getting sorting out his breakfast looked up, "We can hear you, you know. You're whispering isn't exactly quiet."

"Who says I wanted it to be quiet?" Jason said arching an eyebrow.

Dinner the following saturday with Leonard was uneventful. Leo was happy to have the translations about the stargate which gave a description of it's purpose and the missing piece. The dialing device which had been detected on the continent. [1]

He retrieved the replicator from honeydukes sunday and sent it cloaked into the ministry with orders to get to Azkaban and find Sirius, if it could it was to also inject some nanites into a few dementors. It was to then wait invisibly outside the cell occasionally broadcasting a patronus signal until harry could access the control tablet and have a conversation with Sirius.

Harry felt it would be easier to fake Sirius' death than rely on the corrupt system to give him a trial. But he wanted to discuss it with Sirius first and get his cooperation. He also decided to send a replicator avatar to Neville's the avatar would have a copy of his personality and memories and instructions to teach Neville meditation and then the mage light orb, followed by lessons on the Alteran way of looking at the world. Beyond that the replicator would be Neville's friend, it would behave somewhat like an imaginary friend only showing up when Neville was alone, and it would look like Hadrian. Harry setup the control for it so that he could have conversations with Neville every now and then treating the replicator like an avatar.

The Azkaban replicator reached Sirius right after dinner, Harry felt the tablet give a mental ping as the replicator signaled it was in position and awaiting orders. Harry finished getting ready for bed and picked up the tablet toggling the display on. Crawling underneath the covers he decided to try something he'd read about in the repository database, mentally interfacing with the tablet and found himself seeing out of the replicator's eyes, controlling the mass of nanites he walked forward oozing between the bars of the cell.

"Sirius." he called out to the form lying on the cot.

Sirius rolled over the feelings of the patronus aura the nanites were broadcasting made him curious. "James?"

Harry looked down realizing he hadn't changed the form of this replicator from it's mission at the castle. "Not quite." he replied smirking.

"You can't be James he's dead. I've been in here a while but I know I haven't been here long enough for you to be Harry just who are you?" Sirius said, the patronus aura giving him strength to pull his mind together.

"This body is an artificial construct. Who I am isn't important, what is important is what I can do for you." Harry replied.

"and what's that?" Sirius asked with a snort.

"I know you're innocent, and I can make the wizards think you're dead. I just need the answers to a few questions."

"Considering that Dumbledore was the one who trumpeted to the public that you were the secret keeper for James and Lily, didn't insist on a trial to ascertain your guilt, and that he immediately moved Harry to the Dursleys after they were killed do you trust him?"

Sirius looked torn, "As much as I used to respect him, I can't say that I trust him anymore."

"Good to hear Sirius." Harry said as he commanded the nanite to shift into his seven year old form.

"Harry?" Sirius said shocked.

"Yup, but like I said this is an artificial construct, I'm actually safely at home in bed. You're going to escape tonight. Sometime tomorrow a certain rat will be making a public confession to the daily prophet, and my new family is going to be acquiring a large friendly black dog." Harry said with a smirk. "My last question, are you willing to cooperate?"

"Yes!" Sirius was sobbing. "But how?"

Harry held a finger to his lips turned and used the nanites to manipulate the lock on the cell, swinging the door open he turned back to Sirius. "Get yourself into your animagus form. The dementors won't be able to sense you. I'll be leaving this construct here in your form. When the guards show up to check on the dementors report of your lack of soul they will find your recently deceased body. After it's buried the construct will dissolve and return to me."

"Where should I go?"

"Take a few days to clean yourself up. I'm going to tag you with something like a tracking spell so I'll be able to make contact once you get close. Make your way to little Whinging, Surrey." The construct's torso became silvery liquid and he reached inside. "Heres a nutrient and energy potion to help you escape."

Sirius watched as the nanites morphed into a clone of his appearance.

"Do I really look that bad?" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah you do now take the potion transform and go." Harry replied.

"Wait," Sirius stopped him, "can it pretend to be me? Long enough to give them a chance to do the right thing? Something of a test."

"I suppose, I'll need to have the construct download a copy of your personality so it can accurately portray you, at least temporarily. I don't trust Dumbledore not to hit you with a couple hundred compulsions and other charms the second you're out of here, if Fudge or Malfoy let it go that far." Harry was thinking aloud at this point, "Maybe leave the patronus aura on so the dementors can't get an accurate soul reading. Having your political power in the black family available with you alive wouldn't be a bad idea either."

He looked up, "Hey Sirius you think you can introduce me to cousin tonks?"

The next morning after harry checking patronus aura was doing it's job. Harry met up with his duplicate at the Dursley's. "It's time."

Nanite harry broke the rat from the torture loop allowing him to fall into real sleep where he would be haunted by the nightmares of the Dursley's calling him freak and forcing him to do the job of a house elf. Harry side-along apparated him to the daily prophet building and slapped a sign on him that read: 'Ask me about my secret keeping.' and 'I used to be a rat animagus you know, key words Used to be' underneath that was 'Sirius is innocent, I'm the guilty one.'

* * *

Just before lunch to distract himself from agonizing over how the paper would handle Pettigrew He decided to check on the progress of the Hadrian avatar he'd sent to Neville. Harry decided to step in. Neville was a good friend. He might have been an even close friend without Ron there to distract him. If things had gone differently and Dumbledore less concerned about controlling harry, he might have even grown up with Neville, as Neville's mother was his godmother. He felt the need however silly to make contact with the now younger boy. He also wanted to see if Neville would be receptive to the Alteran way of thinking.

Slipping into the avatar mode in the nanite body cloaked and following Neville he found him and his Great Uncle Algie about to be introduced to the nice cold water of the lake near the ancestral longbottom home.

"Hey Mister! What are you doing!" He shouted decloaking his nanite avatar running up and kicking Neville's great uncle in the shin. Neville was flabberghasted. This strange boy had caught him right before he fell into the lake. "Wh-w-who are y-you?" he asked with a stutter.

"Name's Hadrian." Harry introduced himself. "Wanna be friends?"

Nevilles uncle interrupted. "Now you listen here.."

Harry rounded on him, "No, you listen here! I saw you about to push my new friend here into the lake there. And judging by the way he's flinching this isn't the first time you've tried something that could harm him. You're not going to get his magic to show up doing stunts like that, more likely to make him lose control like Dumbledore's sister Arianna. Neville's a powerful mage he doesn't need to have magical outbursts because his magic is already refined and tightly controlled. Isn't that right Neville." harry nudged Neville next to him.

"Um.. sure?" Neville half whimpered.

"Come on! I'll show you something cool." Harry said to Neville as he dragged the boy away from the dock. First harry wanted to get Neville to be able to form a relatively harmless wandless spell, the light orb. But he also wanted to start indoctrinating him in how to think like an Alteran, Some of the historical files he read from the repository made him realize he couldn't do this alone. There was something out there that would require more than just him to counter. He would need to steal a good number of mages from the wizarding world, and it would be easier to start on them before they learned to think like wizards.

A short while later and he had Neville making a little glowing ball of misty white light between his hands. "Gotta go Neville! see you later?" after a firm nod from Neville happy to learn he did indeed have magic Harry cloaked his nanites and set them to watch Neville and continue talking with him once he was alone. Harry retreated from the tablet and left his room to go convince his family that they needed a pet dog.

* * *

**Omake:**

Harry turned on the radio and the announcers voice was heard. "... and now with his hit single that is climbing the charts…" Harry ignored the announcer as he fiddled with the settings.

"Never gonna give you up." the song started just as he turned the volume up. "Never gonna let you down"

Harry changed the station, shuddering… He'd just been rickrolled.

(AN: fun fact Rick Astley's 'Never gonna give you up' hit number one single in the UK on the 30 of August 1987 )

**Omake** (House-Elf Draco):

Luna looked up from her book. "I can't possibly be related to Draco mummy, because, he's the illegitimate lovechild of Dobby and Cousin Narcissa."

"You know that's just a nasty rumor dear. I don't know why your father insisted on printing it in the Quibbler."

"I refuse to be related to him."

"It's no use dear, he is cousin Malfoy's son."

"Then he must die. He's entirely too pretty for a boy anyway." Luna put away her book and went off to her room to make plans for how dear Draco would meet his demise.

**Omake:** (This Omake or Extra storyline is derived from a series of omakes which will probably make an appearance at the end of future chapters. Enjoy and Happy Christmas!)

It took a bit of doing but with the cooperation of the house elves everything was set up just in time. The gate stood mounted against one of the walls. Along the floor were red lines indicating the minimum safe distance from where the vortex would shoot out of the currently inactive gate in the event of someone dialing in.

The entire complex was illusioned marvelously. The house elves ready at a moments notice to go about the business of pretending to be working on the various items laying about the tables. Harry had somehow convinced the others to apply a self-transfiguration to make their ears pointed.

Even Professor McGonagall had somehow been convinced to join into the festivities. Of course it might have helped that red and green tartan was everywhere. That and Harry bribed her with a box of her favorite brand of Jammy Dodgers.

The sound of the gate activated made everyone rush to their places by the time SG-1 stepped through the gate it was to the sight of Santa's workshop in full production mode. House elves were popping in and out with needed items. The windows outside showed the frozen tundra of the Antarctic.

Jack turned, "Daniel? You did dial the right address didn't you?"

"I didn't know Father Christmas was scottish." Was all daniel could be heard to be muttering.

Carter was looking around, "This is place amazing!"

"Indeed" was the one word response from teal'c with a raised eyebrow.

Harry stepped forward in his head elf costume, "Ah, just the people." he turned and started to walk away before noticing they hadn't moved at all, he went back and got their attention again, "Come!"

"So whats with all the stuff? Christmas isn't until another few months." Jack asked.

Harry led them to an empty room. "Sorry about that, but we've had to increase operations recently, the boss said something about not having just one planet to worry about but an entire galaxy worth."

"Let me guess you're supposed to be one of santa's little helpers?" Jack said reaching forward to mess with one of Harry's transfigured ears.

"Ah! stop that!" Harry yelled slapping a hand to sooth his ear. "That hurts you know."

"It's real. Your ear is really pointed!"

"Of course it is! Dunderhead." Harry looked down at his scroll. "Now lets see here," He looked up at each of the team members, "Ah Teal'c! The boss is always happy when one of his chronic problem people turn over a new leaf. Good show saving those people from being killed by Apophis. And Daniel! lets see here good marks on choosing to help free the galaxy from oppression top marks for being a good husband."

Daniel preened.

"Jack! You've been a naughty boy."

"Now hold on minute!"

"No worries extenuating circumstances and all that. We're really not happy with how long it took you guys to stop the time inversion machine. Not every planet is on the same calendar you know. We lost months worth of time getting our packages delivered."

"How old did you say you were again?" Jack said taking offense. "You can't be older than what nineteen?"

"Now jack you should know better than to ask an elf his age. And I'm older than I look." Harry said winking and waggling his eyebrows.

Just then Mother Christmas erm I mean Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "Harold! Quite teasing the guests."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"You're not yet beyond the age where I can give you a detention young man."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Sorry about that He's been such a handful lately. Ever since it came out what Old Nick was up to. We'll be needing to look for a new Father Christmas. Sad really. I don't suppose one of you would like to apply for the job?" McGonagall hit on Jack.

Harry felt himself get a little sick inside.

"No? Oh well. I do suppose we should send you on your way. Mind taking a few presents along with so we don't have an extra stop this year?"

"Not at all" Sam spoke up.

"Just this way." Her commanding tone brooked no argument as she led the way back to the gate/work room where a large pile of presents was unobtrusively floating just in front of the gate.

"Harold!" she called out.

Harry tapped the buttons on the recently installed local dialing program which allowed the wormhole to open to another gate on the same planet. A second later the team was through the gate with all the neatly wrapped presents behind them.

* * *

Reficio Explained: It requires a detailed inside out understanding of the object to be made, and it requires that all the required components be nearby. While it could create the necessary materials from thin air-permanent conjuration-the power requirement to do so would jump significantly. As such creating food, without having a plentiful supply of organic material nearby, really wouldn't be recommended, because, a) you spend more energy creating the food than you would get from eating once it's created, and b) there is a possibility however slight that it would try to use the nearest source of organic matter to ease the power requirements, which would be you or whoever is around you.

Memory spell explained: It's cheaper than therapy and they don't have to worry about finding a therapist who is in-the-know. Or about hiding the fact that he's from the future because you know a therapist would eventually suss that he's hiding something huge aside from the abuse, and then they would dig in until he cracked and told all. An now he's tied himself even more to their family.

Neville explained: Harry can't do this alone, if he's going to be tackling the things the repository hints are out _there_ he needs an army, and the way he sees it everyone in his year and below is a potential candidate.

And If it's not clear to everyone, Atlantian doesn't mean Alteran. That's a fairly common theme in my stories.

If at any time this feels like it's gotten to slashy feel free to give me a flame review. I know he's been interacting with just his cousin and now Neville so far. I blame lack of hormones or something. He should be trying to recruit more females next chapter possibly?

Chapter notes:

[1] Continental DHD according to the Stargate Timeline as given by Gateworld (Season 4 Episode 7 of SG-1) the DHD on the continent is in the hands of the Russions who captured it from the Germans in 1948. The whole reason the US was interested in the gate was because they captured the partially done excavation site from the Germans who had already found and removed the DHD.

[2] The handweapon is of Alteran design being a model of the Alteran handweapon used on the damaged Atlantean ship that the wraith discovered. It is either capable of changing it's mode from stun to vaporize normally or has been modified by Janus to do so.


End file.
